La pomme de la Discorde
by Yumemiya Nagisa
Summary: Un ange meurt quand il verse sa première larme ; un démon quand il est submergé d'amour. Alors, mon bel ange, tu relèves mon défi ? Qui tuera l'autre ? Univers alternatif. Yaoi et critique de dieu. Happy-End. Suite à prévoir.
1. Chapitre 1 : Las

**LA POMME DE LA DISCORDE.**

_Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy ll Univers alternatif ll Rating : M ll Genre : Romance ll Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

Une absence de sentiments, contre un trop plein d'émotions. Une vie dans le silence, l'autre dans l'excès. C'est en cela que s'opposent les anges et les démons. L'un ne pouvant haïr l'autre, et l'autre ne pouvant ignorer le premier, ces deux clans demeuraient dans un état de guerre qui ne finirait jamais. L'unique point commun qu'ils partageaient, sans cependant le savoir, était leur confiance aveugle en leur dirigeant. Seuls Dieu et Lucifer prenaient les décisions, et remettre en question leurs choix était simplement impossible, autant pour les anges que pour les démons. Seulement, durant l'éternité que durait leur vie, un ange et un démon jetèrent la pomme de la Discorde.

**Chapitre 1 : Las.**

Draco était assis sur un parterre de fleurs sauvages, isolé dans un coin paisible de cette vaste contrée que l'on nommait Paradis. Les yeux fermés, il ne pensait à rien. Le vent caressait son visage et les rayons du soleil éclairaient sa peau. Autour de lui, l'herbe s'étendait en un tapis infini, d'un vert menthe lumineux, parsemé de fleurs des champs. Le paysage était figé en un printemps éternel. Ce panorama aurait inspiré n'importe quel peintre tant il était parfait. Mais en sortant du contexte de l'image, on remarquait alors une terrible réalité : le Paradis est fade.

L'odeur des fleurs avait peu à peu disparu, leur parfum étant trop doux pour réellement s'imposer. Les premières secondes, on pouvait le deviner, puis il se dispersait. Le soleil trop lumineux semblait irréel, tout comme sa chaleur était fictive. Dans ce lieu sacré qu'était le Paradis, il ne faisait jamais ni trop chaud ni trop froid. C'était la température idéale, si bien que le corps ne la reconnaissait plus. Tous les défauts avaient finalement été enlevés. Le Paradis était un endroit parfait. Mais sans défaut, les qualités n'ont plus de valeur. La perfection n'a pour effet qu'une absence de réaction chez celui qui la contemple. Selon Draco, le Paradis n'était que du vide. Une jolie illusion qui n'est cependant jamais à portée de main. Comme une délicieuse odeur qui ne sera jamais le fruit que l'on porte à sa bouche.

Et plus son âge progressait, et plus Draco avait conscience de cette réalité. Et elle le lassait, car le vide est lassant. Mais Draco, comme tout ange digne de ce nom, ne disait rien. Car un ange est la définition même de la soumission. Un ange est asservi à Dieu, il obéit à tous ses ordres et ne remet jamais en question ses choix. Un ange est un pantin sans volonté. Un soldat. Draco commençait à comprendre pourquoi les anges avaient finalement besoin de mettre un terme à leur vie d'éternité.

Avant même de l'entendre arriver, Draco sentit l'aura d'un ange s'approcher. Il poussa un profond soupir.

« Que fais-tu ici ? demanda le nouveau venu.

- Je médite, répondit simplement Draco, dans l'espoir qu'il le laisserait alors tranquille.

- Toi ? Tu ne médites jamais. Je n'ai jamais connu un ange plus passif que toi.

Draco gardait ses paupières closes, ne prêtant que peu d'attention à son ami.

- Blaise. Tu me fatigues.

Les anges avaient pris pour habitude de mettre sur leurs infimes émotions des mots plus forts. Leurs sentiments étant négligeables, ils compensaient en les nommant, comme pour ne pas oublier qu'ils existaient tout de même. Ainsi, Draco n'était pas las de Blaise, tout comme Blaise n'était pas véritablement son ami mais un ange dont la présence ne lui était pas déplaisante.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais recruté pour partir au front.

- Oui, les Séraphins me l'ont annoncé.

- Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à partir…

- Les démons, encore et toujours, répondit le blond.

- Si Dieu prenait la décision de rompre son contrat avec les humains, alors nous n'aurions plus besoin de nous battre contre les malins.

- Ne crois pas cela. Cette guerre est aussi inéluctable qu'immuable.

- Tu es ennuyé de devoir partir ?

- Ici ou ailleurs.

- Moi, ça m'ennuierait. J'ai discuté avec des anges plus âgés, et ils m'ont parlé des humains. D'après eux, ils ont une vie si courte qu'ils pensent sans cesse à leur mort. Du coup, cela les angoisse, et du coup, ils enchaînent les erreurs. Leur seul but dans la vie, c'est d'avoir du plaisir. Et pour atteindre cet objectif, ils font n'importe quoi. Savais-tu qu'à l'origine, la Terre était aussi belle que le Paradis ? Mais les hommes ont tout saccagé.

- Je sais tout cela.

- En vérité, ils ne sont motivés que par leurs propres intérêts. Ils ne sont pas bien différents des démons, j'ai l'impression…

- Arrête un peu de parler, ordonna Draco, agacé. Tu n'es certainement pas le premier à me parler des humains. Je sais comment ils sont.

Blaise se tut alors. Il détailla le visage fermé de Draco, toujours autant fasciné par sa beauté froide. Des cheveux blonds comme le soleil, une peau blanche comme la lune. Des yeux gris comme une journée d'orage, une bouche rouge comme le fruit défendu. Un ange originel.

Quand un ange, fatigué de son éternité, se couche dans le tombeau blanc, un nouvel ange est créé et hérite de ses ailes. Seulement, Dieu décida un jour de créer un peu de diversité parmi les êtres célestes en changeant leur aspect. Pour cela, il leur proposa une morphologique alternative qu'était la féminité, ou leur donnait des caractéristiques plus distinctes les unes des autres telles que la couleur des cheveux, des yeux ou même de la peau. Blaise était un ange dérivé, avec sa peau noire et son corps viril. Draco était un ange originel, avec son aspect pur et androgyne.

- Tu es l'ange le plus asocial que je connaisse, déclara finalement le brun.

- Et toi le plus bavard, laisse-moi donc tranquille, rétorqua Draco avec un amusement si infime que Blaise ne le perçut pas.

- Je venais simplement te dire au revoir… se renfrogna le brun. Je ne sais même pas quand tu reviendras au Paradis…

- Probablement jamais, murmura l'aîné, mais ses paroles furent emportées dans une légère brise.

- Pardon ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu.

- Rien. »

Et l'ange blond se leva, laissant seul son ami.

En effet, il avait pris la décision de se coucher dès son retour de la guerre. Son éternité le lassait, il n'y voyait plus aucun intérêt. Mais même si Blaise était son meilleur ami, ou plutôt son seul et unique ami, il ne voulait pas lui en parler. En parler reviendrait à devoir se justifier, et il ne s'en sentait pas le courage.

Draco marcha longtemps. Il se balada dans les grandes prairies fleuries du Paradis, appréciant le calme et la douce caresse de l'herbe sur ses mollets. Il n'était en tout et pour tout vêtu d'un simple drap blanc plié en toge. Seule la broche dorée sur son épaule indiquait son rang de Puissance.

Au bout d'un moment, il dû traverser le village des anges, où bien évidemment il ne vit personne. En effet, très peu d'anges utilisaient leur maison : elle servait plus de décoration que de demeure. Ils préféraient souvent se rendre dans les temples ou dans les salons communs. « Un ange n'a pas besoin de s'occuper, sa seule activité doit être la méditation », dixit Dieu. Mais Draco avait déjà médité sur tout. Voilà pourquoi, tout simplement, il n'en voyait plus d'utilité aujourd'hui. Seulement Blaise n'était pas encore né à cette époque.

Draco avait médité sur les Dragons pendant un très long moment. Pourquoi avaient-ils quitté le Paradis ? Quelle était donc la nature de ce litige capable de provoquer la colère de ces êtres si sages et puissants ? Ce sujet était tabou, Dieu n'avait jamais rien dit à propos de cette affaire et refusait catégoriquement d'en entendre parler. Draco avait bien essayé d'en discuter avec d'autres anges, mais tous s'étaient déjà résigné à ne plus y penser, comme il était convenu de le faire. Draco, après une période de frustration et d'indignation, avait donc abandonné l'idée de méditer sur les Dragons. Et cela avait été dur pour le blond, car les Dragons étaient pour lui le symbole de son ange créateur et il les affectionnait donc beaucoup. Mais méditer sans connaître les faits était tout bonnement impossible, et Draco s'était donc résigné à son tour.

Puis Draco avait voulu méditer sur la guerre. Pourquoi se battaient-ils, exactement ? Pour avoir réponse à cette question, Draco s'était rendu dans un salon commun. « Parce que les démons sont mauvais. » Voilà la réponse qu'il avait eue d'un autre ange. Soit.

Draco avait donc dû interrompre cette méditation pour se pencher sur le cas des démons. Pourquoi les démons sont-ils mauvais ? « Parce qu'ils sont les exutoires de Lucifer. Ce malin est tellement plein de sentiments néfastes qu'il les transfère dans ses sujets pour se soulager. »

Très bien, Draco médita donc sur Lucifer. A l'origine, il était le bras droit de Dieu, son plus fidèle ami et conseillé. Seulement, un acte de Lucifer déçut profondément Dieu qui fut alors obligé de le renvoyer du Paradis. Lucifer, fou de rage, devint alors l'Ange du Mal. Mais il était totalement aveuglé par sa colère et elle le rongeait de l'intérieur. Pour ne pas devenir fou, Lucifer créa les démons auquel il donna des petites parties de son âme souillée de haine. Il se retrouva alors avec une armée de démons qui lui permettait de tenter de se venger de Dieu.

Voilà pourquoi les démons étaient mauvais. Voilà pourquoi il y avait la guerre. Mais l'origine du problème demeurait secrète : qu'avait donc fait Lucifer pour tant décevoir son plus proche ami ? Personne ne le savait, et il en serait probablement ainsi pour l'éternité.

Pourtant, Draco était persuadé que de connaître ceci permettrait de tout résoudre. Si on savait quel acte avait commis Lucifer, s'il l'avait commis volontairement ou non, pour quelles causes et dans quel but, alors peut-être pourraient-ils régler le différend entre Dieu et Lucifer. Ainsi, Lucifer ne serait plus si en colère, et donc ses démons non plus. Et naturellement, ils n'auraient plus aucune raison de se battre.

Tout cela semblait si simple. Dieu devait forcément en avoir conscience aussi, alors pourquoi ne révélait-il pas ce secret qui pourrait tout changer ? Une pensée interdite s'insinua alors dans l'esprit du blond : la seule raison plausible pour que Dieu n'en parle pas, fut qu'il n'assumait pas. Ainsi, peut-être que Lucifer n'était pas le seul coupable dans cette affaire…

Draco ne comprenait pas. Il avait bien tenté d'en parler quelques fois, mais les autres anges furent scandalisés qu'il sous-entende que le comportement de Dieu n'était pas irréprochable. Il fut donc obligé de se taire, gardant pour lui ses questions. Et cela l'agaça prodigieusement, si bien qu'il décida que cela ne fut plus la peine de méditer alors que tant de secrets planaient sur ce Paradis.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle Draco était l'ange si passif que Blaise connaissait.

Draco rentra finalement chez lui, dans une petite propriété en retrait du village des anges. Sa maison était toute petite, et comportait trois pièces : une salle d'eau, une chambre et un salon. Toutes les maisons étaient identiques. La cuisine, indispensable chez les humains, était ici superflue puisque les anges n'avaient pas besoin de se nourrir. Manger était un concept inconnu chez eux. La salle de bain était toute petite, comprenant seulement une douche. Les anges n'aimaient en général que très modérément l'eau. Le salon servait parfois à recevoir, mais ce n'était pas le lieu privilégié des anges pour se retrouver. La chambre servait à se reposer quelques minutes par jour, le sommeil n'étant physiologiquement pas indispensable. Mais Draco, lui, aimait beaucoup dormir. Pendant que certains méditaient, lui laissait son corps et son esprit glisser vers un état alangui dans lequel il n'était plus maître de lui. Draco s'allongea donc sur son lit et s'endormit, l'esprit vide.

Il resta ainsi un moment, mais le temps était trop peu défini au Paradis pour qu'il puisse en avoir une idée plus précise. Il fut réveillé plus tard par le son lointain d'une corne de brume. Il se leva alors, malgré son manque cruel d'enthousiasme. Il avait pour ordre de se rendre dans le grand théâtre pour qu'on lui fasse part de sa mission.

Draco quitta sa petite maison sans un regard en arrière. Il n'y reviendrait probablement plus. Et pourtant, aucune nostalgie ne s'emparait de lui. A quoi bon ? Il ne s'y était jamais rien passé, comme nulle part ailleurs en ce Paradis si silencieux.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le grand théâtre, Draco se dirigea automatiquement vers les gradins du fond. Une fois installé, il passa le temps en détaillant les autres anges. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver en la compagnie d'un si grand nombre, lui qui était terriblement solitaire. Il remarqua alors qu'il y avait un grand nombre d'anges dérivés. Il y avait plusieurs femmes, quelques anges noirs ou métis, deux anges excessivement virils et toute une panoplie d'anges aux cheveux colorés. Du marron chocolat au mauve, en passant par le bleu nuit, toutes les teintes y étaient. Ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux, observa-t-il. Un peu décontenancé, Draco chercha alors du regard un véritable ange originel, et fut sidéré de n'en découvrir aucun. Il était le seul de la salle.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas cette nouvelle lubie de Dieu de diversifier les Cieux. Le traditionnel corps originel était bien plus supérieur à toutes ces stupides inventions. Comment Dieu pouvait-il autant aimer les humains, au point de faire ressembler ses anges à cette sous-espèce ?

En cherchant désespérément un de ses semblables, Draco remarqua un autre ange dérivé. Il ne l'avait pas vu immédiatement, mais maintenant il avait l'impression de ne voir plus que lui. Un ange roux. Des cheveux indiscipliné et enflammé. _Roux_. Mais n'était-ce pas la couleur réservée aux démons de Lucifer ? Comment Dieu pouvait créer un ange roux, alors qu'il était d'habitude si intransigeant avec tout ce qui pouvait rappeler les Enfers ? Et Draco savait de quoi il parlait. Autrefois, le Paradis était peuplé de nombreuses créatures, mais les plus vénérées – mis à part les anges évidemment – étaient les Dragons. Or, pour une raison qui demeurait obscure, les Dragons s'étaient finalement rebellés contre Dieu et étaient descendus aux Enfers. Le créateur originel de Draco s'appelait Dragon. Lorsqu'il s'était couché, il lui avait légué ses ailes et son nom, comme il est encore courant de le faire. Mais Dieu le lui refusa car d'après lui, ce nom n'était qu'une souillure dans son Paradis. Seulement Draco, en tout jeune ange qu'il était, avait déjà vu naître en lui un respect sans limite pour l'ange dont il descendait. Garder son nom était une façon de lui rendre hommage et de le laisser vivre dans les mémoires. Après bien des efforts, Draco avait réussi à persuader Dieu, qui lui autorisa le diminutif de Draco. Mais cette histoire avait duré plusieurs décennies et le Paradis s'en souvenait encore. Alors comment Dieu pouvait de lui-même créer un être avec une si forte connotation démoniaque ?

Draco fut tiré de ses réflexions pour le moins perturbantes par Michael, l'Archange de la Guerre. Celui-ci se plaça au centre du théâtre et prit la parole d'un air grave.

« Êtres célestes, je vous présente la mission qui vous est attribuée par notre Seigneur tout puissant. Les démons sont devenus incontrôlables et nos troupes actuelles ne suffisent plus. Les nuits de pleine lune, ils remontent à la surface pour accomplir leurs actes répugnants. Ils volent, tuent, violent. Les humains ne sont plus en sécurité. Et même si ces êtres sont d'une déconcertante inutilité, nous leur avons jadis promis protection. Nous devons empêcher les démons de perpétrer leurs actes malsains. D'après notre expédition spéciale, les démons enlèveraient de jeunes vierges pour les placer au centre de leurs rituels morbides. C'est une offense directe à nous, êtres purs, et œuvres de Dieu. Nous ne pouvons tolérer cet affront à notre Dieu tout puissant. Voici en quoi consiste votre mission : vous allez descendre sur Terre et tenter d'arrêter les démons. Vous savez qu'il est pratiquement impossible de les tuer, vous vous contenterez donc seulement de les empêcher de nuire. Une fois rendus inoffensifs, ils seront envoyés dans les geôles. La fierté de Dieu est entre vos mains. Battez-vous ! Mais surtout, méfiez-vous des démons qui sont capables des pires ruses pour vous piéger. Et une fois cela fait, vous n'aurez plus la moindre chance de leur échapper. »

Assis bien droit à écouter en silence, Draco se demanda pourquoi les anges continuaient de protéger les humains. Les Âmes Glorifiées, que les hommes ignorant avaient surnommés Anges Gardiens, s'occupaient déjà de les protéger de leur propre stupidité. Toute la Troisième Hiérarchie était déjà plus ou moins reliée aux humains et descendait souvent sur Terre. Les Archanges, comme Michael, s'assuraient de les protéger des démons et les Principautés réalisaient leurs vœux. Comment osaient-ils demander plus ? La Deuxième Hiérarchie, dont Draco faisait partie en tant que Puissance, n'avait rien à faire avec les humains.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, Draco se retrouvait dans la Salle de Transit avec tous les anges du Théâtre. On leur donna des vêtements plus adaptés au combat : un pantalon de toile spéciale, souple et résistance, d'une couleur marron glacé, un haut beige avec des protections couleur cuivre aux coudes, aux épaules et sur les mains et poignets, ainsi que des sandales en cuir. On leur donna également une ceinture où étaient accrochés différents armes et gadgets. Ils se changèrent tous en silence et abandonnèrent leurs anciens vêtements dans un coin de la pièce.

Une fois changé, Draco jeta quelques coups d'œil à ses coéquipiers. En les voyant tous si sérieux dans leurs tenues de combat, Draco prit conscience de leur réelle condition : dans moins de quelques minutes, ils seraient envoyés sur Terre pour se battre contre des êtres qu'ils ne détestaient pas et défendre des humains dont ils ne se souciaient pas. Mais comme tout ange digne de ce nom, Draco ne dirait rien. Seulement cette mission lui semblait des plus absurdes.

« Draco ! s'écria une voix que l'ange reconnu immédiatement.

- Blaise, que fais-tu ici ? demanda le blond.

Blaise avançait prestement vers lui en jouant des coudes pour se frayer un chemin entre les anges.

- Je voulais te voir une dernière fois avant ton départ. Je sais que tu penses que c'est ridicule, et qu'en plus tu ne risques rien, mais j'ai une drôle de sensation, tout au fond de moi. Comme un mauvais pressentiment, avoua-t-il finalement une fois arrivé devant lui.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une sorte d'inquiétude.

- Ne sois pas stupide, Blaise.

- Écoute, je voulais simplement te dire que même si tu ne m'apprécies pas beaucoup, moi, je te respecte énormément Draco, et je suis satisfait de tous ces moments que nous avons passés ensemble.

Draco s'autorisa un soupir, mais plus amusé que las. Blaise s'en rendit compte cette fois-ci, et ce fut pour lui la seule preuve que Draco le considérait comme quelqu'un de spécial.

- Tu es vraiment trop sentimental !

- Et toi pas assez, dit-il dans un grand sourire. Sois prudent, d'accord ? »

Draco acquiesça, puis Blaise s'en alla, chassé par les anges supérieurs. Les anges dérivés étaient-ils tous si sensibles ? se demanda alors le blond, encore amusé par son ami. Car oui, Blaise était bien son ami. Et le fait de savoir qu'il serait probablement triste de l'avoir perdu était la seule ombre de son projet de se coucher définitivement.

Les anges patientèrent un long moment, serrés les uns contre les autres dans cette petite pièce blanche. Puis enfin, une porte s'ouvrit. Une porte qui donnait sur du vide. Les anges n'hésitèrent pas, et les uns après les autres, ils sautèrent. Rapide et efficaces, de vrais soldats, pensa Draco. Quand ce fut son tour, il fit de même et déploya ses ailes.

Sentir le vent et l'humidité des nuages entre ses plumes lui envoya un frisson de bien-être. Voler était probablement la meilleure chose qu'il ait connu de toute son existence. Il tournoya plusieurs fois dans les airs, étirant ses ailes engourdies d'être restées trop longtemps repliées. Il aurait pu y passer des heures…

Seulement il s'aperçut que les autres anges avaient déjà commencé à descendre, et il fut donc obligé de faire de même. Il se dirigea alors vers la Terre pour retrouver les hommes, dégoulinant de sentiments et de futilité.

**À suivre...**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Subjugué

**LA POMME DE LA DISCORDE.**

_Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy ll Univers alternatif ll Rating : M ll Genre : Romance ll Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

**Chapitre 2 : Subjugué.**

Une fois arrivée sur Terre, la première chose que Draco remarqua fut qu'un très agréable frisson lui traversait la colonne vertébrale. En effet, il y avait quelque chose d'incroyable sur Terre, une chose qui n'existait pas au Paradis : l'air était chaud. L'air était parfumé. Et plus encore, Draco découvrit le plus beau ciel qui lui fut donné de voir : un ciel enflammé par un somptueux couché de soleil.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'apprécier, que leur ange supérieur les appelèrent à se réunir autour de lui. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était sèche et rapide. Tous les anges se turent en un silence religieux pour l'écouter.

« La nuit va tomber dans très peu de temps. La lune sera pleine. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en bavardages inutiles, les démons seront là d'une minute à l'autre. Ecoutez-moi bien : soyez le plus efficace possible. Chaque démon arrêté, ce sont des dizaines de vies humaines sauvées. Ah, et soyez prudent, aussi, ajouta-t-il comme si ce n'était qu'une simple banalité. Les humains ne peuvent pas nous voir, au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, comme ils ne peuvent voir les démons, sauf si on utilise notre aura spécialement pour être vu. Voici quelques conseils qu'il vous faudra appliquer si vous comptez rester libre :

- N'engagez pas le combat si vous êtes seul et que plus de deux démons vous font fasse

- N'engagez pas le combat si vous êtes dans un espace restreint ou couvert ;

- Ne montrez aucun signe de douleur, de fatigue ou de désespoir face à un démon

- Ne vous montrez pas impressionné par un démon

- N'ayez surtout pas l'air d'admirer un démon pour sa beauté, sa force ou sa confiance en lui

- Ne répondez surtout pas aux provocations d'un démon

- N'énervez pas un démon, il n'en sera que plus redoutable : sa confiance en lui et sa plus grande faiblesse.

En ce qui concerne les humains, respectez ces quelques règles si vous ne voulez pas attirer sur vous la colère divine :

- N'engagez pas le combat si vous êtes face à un démon qui a pris un humain en otage

- Ne mettez, en aucun cas, la vie d'un humain en danger

- N'apparaissez pas aux yeux des humains, maîtrisez votre aura

- N'utilisez pas d'humains comme appât pour attirer un démon.

Je vais vous donner un pendentif dans lequel vous mettrez une de vos plumes, puis vous vous l'attacherez autour du cou. Tous ces pendentifs sont reliés au mien et à celui de nos superviseurs restés au Paradis. Quand vous aurez attrapé un démon, utilisez vos pouvoirs pour le rendre bleu, et des renforts viendront le chercher. Si vous êtes en danger et que vous avez besoin d'aide, alors rendez-le vert. Enfin, si vous êtes capturé, rendez-le rouge. Cela signifie que votre cas est sans espoir. Car sachez bien que nous ne risquerons pas d'autres anges seulement pour venir vous délivrer. Votre liberté est entre vos seules mains. Surveillez souvent votre pendentif, nous vous feront passer des messages à travers lui, comme par exemple l'ordre de se rabattre ou la localisation d'un ange ayant besoin d'aide. A présent, dispersez-vous ! »

Draco saisit le pendentif que l'on lui tendit. Il s'agissait simplement d'une chainette en argent où était accrochée une bulle de verre translucide. Il s'arracha alors une petite plume à l'extrémité d'une de ses ailes en grimaçant légèrement. Autant le corps des anges supportait très bien la douleur, autant les ailes étaient très sensibles. Il la plaça dans la boule de verre et s'éloigna des autres.

Seulement un ange le rattrapa et malheureusement, tout le groupe assista à leur petite conversation.

« Draco ! Draco, c'est bien ça ton nom ? l'interpella-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, le blond tourna un regard interrogatif vers lui. Evidemment, c'était un ange dérivé, et en plus, de jeune âge à en juger par sa témérité, remarqua Draco avec agacement.

- Moi c'est Félix, enchanté de faire ta connaissance !

Draco haussa un sourcil. Mais le jeune ange, loin d'être décontenancé par le silence de son aîné, poursuivit :

- Tu pars seul ? Dis, tu ne voudrais pas que l'on fasse équipe toi et moi ?

- Non, répondit catégoriquement Draco.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il, surpris. Mais… Mais tout le monde se met par binôme.

- Pas moi.

- Mais ainsi, nous aurons plus de chance de coincer les démons. Et on pourra se protéger l'un l'autre. Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, rassures-toi, je me suis beaucoup entraîné !

Il semblait très fier en prononçant ces derniers mots. Il ne remarquait pas cependant que tous les anges, derrière eux, retenaient leur respiration.

- Je travaille mieux seul, lâcha le blond en lui tournant le dos pour reprendre sa route.

- Draco, attends, l'interpella à nouveau le jeune en lui attrapant l'épaule.

Tous les anges frémirent à ce contact bien trop osé, mais lui ne remarqua rien.

- Je ne serai pas un poids pour toi, je t'assure !

D'un mouvement vif, Draco attrapa le poignard qu'il avait à la ceinture, se retourna et l'arrêta à quelques millimètres de la gorge de jeune imprudent. Celui-ci resta figé de peur, la respiration bloquée. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir.

- Si, tu en seras un, conclue simplement Draco. »

Il rangea son arme et partit, laissant derrière lui un ange gonflé de honte autant que d'admiration. Définitivement, Draco n'était pas quelqu'un de sociable.

Bien que sur ses gardes, Draco prit tout de même le temps de détailler l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. C'était la toute première fois qu'il venait dans le monde des humains. Le sol sous ses pieds était fait de goudron et de gravier. Autour de lui se dressaient des bâtiments tous plus grands les uns que les autres, et d'un gris rendu presque uniforme par l'obscurité de la nuit. Les lampadaires, petits soleils artificiels suspendus au bout de longues tiges de métal, éclairaient faiblement la rue d'une lumière blafarde. Le Paradis, lui, ne connaissait pas la nuit. Mais Draco, malgré une absence de couleur flagrante, distinguait plutôt bien les détails. Sa vue était bien meilleure que celle d'un simple humain. Il continua d'avancer, passant devant de malheureux arbres qui sortaient d'un simple trou dans le béton. Çà et là, des mots en néons colorés décoraient la façade d'un bâtiment. Des publicités illuminées montraient des humains ressemblant aux anges dérivés, mais cependant beaucoup moins beaux. Draco trouvait le monde des humains étrange. Il n'était ni beau, ni laid. Il était différent de ce qu'il connaissait, différent de ce qu'on lui avait raconté et différent de ce qu'il imaginait. Il était juste _étrange_. Puis soudain, Draco eut un léger sursaut en entendant un bruit mécanique qui s'intensifiait. Il se tourna, mais ne vit rien. Il garda son regard braqué vers l'obscurité pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que deux lumières aveuglantes apparaissent. Le bruit s'intensifiait toujours au fur et à mesure que ces étranges lumières jaunes se rapprochaient. Puis, quand ses yeux se furent habitués, Draco découvrit une énorme machine de métal qui avançait sur quatre roues. Elle passa à côté de lui en un éclair tout en faisant un bruit monstrueux. Puis elle disparut à un tournant, et le bruit s'atténua progressivement pour laisser à nouveau place au silence de la nuit. Oui, définitivement, le monde des humains était étrange.

Draco continua de visiter la ville, se laissant porter par ce sol qui ne faisait aucun bruit sous ses pas. Il s'enfonçait entre les hautes bâtisses, s'éloignant de plus en plus de ses coéquipiers.

Puis soudain, son attention fut attirée par un nouveau bruit, qui n'avait cependant rien à voir avec le précédent. C'était un bruit sec, régulier et rapide. _Clac, clac, clac_. Draco se cacha dans l'angle d'un immeuble et attendit. Lorsque le bruit sembla tout proche, il sortit sa tête de sa cachette et regarda. Il vit alors apparaitre une jeune humaine qui marchait avec d'étranges chaussures hautes qui provoquaient ce claquement. Son visage avait l'air inquiet. Draco, se rappelant que les humains étaient incapables de le voir, voulu sortir de sa cachette lorsqu'un nouveau bruit l'arrêta. Un bruit vivant, mais qui n'avait rien d'humain. C'était un rire. Un rire qui, même chez un ange, provoquait de désagréables frissons tant il était malsain. Le rire d'un démon. Discrètement, Draco jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la jeune femme. Deux démons tournoyaient autour d'elle, faisant battre leurs grandes ailes de chauve-souris noires. Mais l'humaine semblait plus sentir leur présence que réellement les voir. D'où son air de plus en plus apeuré.

L'un des démons se pencha vers elle et souffla tout contre son oreille. Un glapissement terrifié passa les lèvres de l'humaine, attirant un nouveau rire du second démon. Celui toujours penché sur elle fit alors délicatement glisser son doigt le long du cou gracile de la jeune femme, et Draco put presque voir le frisson qui anima tout son corps une brève seconde. Les démons malins s'esclaffèrent à nouveau devant la réaction de la malheureuse jeune fille.

Draco devait agir. Pas pour l'humaine. Pas pour les démons. Mais pour Dieu qui le lui avait ordonné et dont il devait protéger l'honneur. Alors il sortit de sa cachette et cessa de camoufler son aura. Immédiatement, les démons ne rirent plus et tournèrent leur regard intrigué vers lui. Leurs yeux étaient entièrement noires, l'iris comme la sclérotique, indiquant qu'ils étaient de simples démons de la troisième hiérarchie. De simples fantassins, certes, mais habitués depuis toujours à se battre. Quand ils reconnurent l'ange, un sourire malsain se dessina sur leurs lèvres.

« Tiens, tiens, tu t'es perdu, mon ange ? demanda le premier.

- Oh, il est à croquer ! ajouta le second.

Le visage de Draco restait impassible.

- On t'a coupé la langue, beau blond ?

Draco fit quelques pas vers eux, et imperceptiblement, les deux démons s'élevèrent un peu plus dans les airs. Entre temps, l'humaine avait filé.

- Tu sais que tu es bien plus beau que tes quelques camarades que nous avons vus ? dit l'un deux d'un ton enjoué. Ils étaient ridicules, avec leurs formes trop humaines. Quel gâchis, alors que la seule qualité d'un ange était bien son physique si typique…

- Mais toi… reprit le second. Parfait, purement et simplement. Dis, tu viendrais jouer avec nous ? demanda-t-il avec un regard lubrique. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que cachent ces vêtements moulants à souhait.

Mais le blond restait obstinément silencieux. Ce n'était un secret pour personne : la libido des démons n'avait aucune limite, pas même le clan ennemi.

- Allez chéri, ne sois pas timide !

Ils se mirent à rire grassement, et Draco leur envoya un regard chargé de dégout et de mépris. Cela agaça franchement les deux démons.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? demanda finalement l'un deux avec agressivité. Pas nous taper la causette, on aura compris.

- Tu deviens impoli, répondit simplement Draco. »

Et dès sa phrase terminée, il bondit dans les airs. Le démon qu'il visait eu juste le temps de se décaler pour lui échapper. Mais l'effet de surprise était terminée, la bataille commençait.

Les deux démons le regardaient d'un air mauvais alors que lui, ne les regardait qu'avec indifférence. L'un d'eux se précipita à son tour sur Draco, mais celui-ci eu tout le temps d'esquiver et tenta de lui porter un autre coup. Dans un tournoiement d'ailes, le démon s'éleva haut dans le ciel pour lui échapper, alors que le second se préparait à le blesser dans le dos. Mais l'ange l'avait deviné, et il se retourna en se baissant pour esquiver, tout en décrochant une plume d'une de ses ailes. D'un mouvement agile, il la planta dans le torse du démon qui se figea aussitôt, son regard exprimant son horreur de s'être fait prendre. Il était maintenant immobilité, dans l'incapacité totale ne serait-ce que de bouger un cil, et cet état durerait jusqu'à ce qu'on lui retire la plume. Car en effet, les anges et les démons étaient tellement incompatibles qu'ils produisaient un fluide néfaste pour l'autre espèce. En plantant l'une de ses plumes dans le torse du démon, l'ange faisait pénétrer ce fluide présent sur le bout de ses plumes dans le corps du malin. Même en quantité très infime, ce fluide était le plus puissant des paralysants. L'effet ne s'arrêtait que lorsque la plume était extraite, le fluide s'écoulant alors par la petite blessure. Les démons utilisaient aussi le leur, mais comme leurs ailes étaient dépourvues de plumes, ils se contentaient simplement de planter leurs longs ongles noirs dans la peau de l'ange, et l'anesthésique durait environ deux heures. Passé ce délai, ils recommençaient simplement, immobilisant efficacement leur victime qui pouvait ainsi être emmenée dans les geôles souterraines.

Draco voulut ensuite se charger du second démon avant de colorer son pendentif en bleu, mais son regard fouilla le ciel en vain. Il avait pris la fuite. Il teinta donc sa bulle de verre par sa simple volonté puis quitta les lieux.

Il survola les rues à la recherche du déserteur pendant un long moment, mais celui-ci demeurait introuvable. Il allait abandonner lorsqu'il reçut un violent coup dans le dos. Sous la force du choc, il ne put se maintenir en l'air et percuta durement le sol. Il regretta brièvement l'herbe du Paradis, plus agréable que de sol bétonné, puis se releva lentement.

« Alors c'est toi qui terrifie mes démons ? Tu me sembles pourtant bien inoffensif.

La voix était clairement moqueuse. Draco tourna sur lui-même, fouillant l'obscurité, mais il ne vit personne.

- Montre-toi ! ordonna-t-il. »

Il vit alors quelqu'un apparaître au coin d'un immeuble. Sa silhouette ondulant comme une flamme, il reconnut tout de suite un démon. Il avançait à pas lents vers la faible lumière qu'offrait un lampadaire. Quand enfin, le rai de lumière éclaira son visage, la respiration de l'ange resta bloquée dans sa poitrine. Il avait déjà vu quelques démons dans sa vie, qu'ils soient réels ou dans des livres, mais jamais il n'avait vu un être aussi beau. Ses cheveux sauvages retombaient devant ses yeux verts, luisants dans l'obscurité comme ceux d'un chat. Ses traits étaient fins et virils, son regard séducteur. Et sa bouche, une simple invitation à la luxure. La Puissance qu'était Draco eut du mal à garder son sang-froid. Il comprit réellement ce que signifiait _dangereux_. Ce démon était la tentation même.

« Un ange originel, et d'une pureté incroyable qui plus est. Magnifique.

Le démon souriait d'un air séducteur et le dévorait du regard tout en faisant glisser sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

- Tout ton corps est fait de couleurs douces, sauf ta bouche, rouge comme le fruit défendu. Je meurs d'envie de la mordre !

Un petit rire lui échappa. Pas un rire mesquin comme celui des deux autres démons, mais un rire cristallin qui le fit frissonner de plaisir malgré lui.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Draco pour tenter de dissimuler son trouble.

- On m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter. Démon noble, première hiérarchie. Et toi, qui es-tu, bel ange ?

Draco se sentit soudain mal-à-l'aise de savoir que ce démon était mieux gradé que lui. Il avait bien vu que ces yeux n'étaient pas noirs, ce qui indiquait qu'il n'était pas un simple démon envoyé en première ligne, mais il ne pensait pas que des démons si hauts gradés puissent être envoyés sur le champ de bataille. Il répondit tout de même, avec cependant une certaine réticence dans la voix.

- Draco Malfoy. Principauté, deuxième hiérarchie.

- Draco, répéta le démon. C'est vrai que tu as les yeux d'un Dragon que j'aime beaucoup aux Enfers.

- J'en suis ravi, répondit simplement le blond qui retrouvait peu à peu sa nonchalance.

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel chacun détaillait l'autre. Il ne fut brisé que par l'arrivé du démon déserteur qui s'écria :

- C'est lui, Harry ! C'est lui qui a attrapé Chris !

Le sourire d'Harry s'intensifia.

- Je sais.

Il s'approcha du blond qui ne cilla pas, jusqu'à se retrouver le visage juste en face du sien, son souffle caressant ses lèvres. C'était une position très dangereuse pour Draco, un simple mouvement et il était pris pour de bon. Dans son état normal, jamais il n'aurait permis une telle proximité.

- C'est bien parce que tu es magnifique, Dragon, que je te laisse partir, murmura-t-il sensuellement.

- Parce que tu me crois incapable de t'affronter ? rétorqua le blond d'un ton posé, alors que toute son âme tremblait.

Il fut légèrement paniqué de se découvrir si audacieux malgré lui. Un seul mouvement pouvait avoir raison de lui, et lui jouait au plus malin ? Mais ces pensées le quittèrent dès qu'il entendit Harry rire de son rire si délicieux en fermant les yeux.

- Je te trouve bien téméraire pour un ange de deuxième hiérarchie, dit-il finalement. Rappelle-toi que je suis un démon noble. J'aurais même le pouvoir de te tuer réellement, plutôt que de t'enfermer pour l'éternité.

La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit sous le coup de la surprise. Non mais, pour qui se prenait ce démon prétentieux ?

Sa conscience lui implora de surtout, surtout, ne pas dire les paroles qu'il avait en tête. En vain.

- Est-ce un défi ? demanda Draco, une soudaine montée d'adrénaline telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue.

Harry le dévisagea d'abord surpris, puis un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je te ferai pleurer.

- Très bien, répondit-il du tac au tac. Je te ferai m'aimer. »

Le démon éclata d'un rire franc alors qu'il prenait son envol. En quelques secondes, il avait disparu, lui et son acolyte, laissant Draco au milieu de la rue déserte.

Et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul, le corps de Draco se mit à trembler. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant qu'en cet instant partagé avec le démon.

Il tenta de se calmer un peu, mais leur échange ne cessait de se répéter dans sa tête. Il était bien loin de l'indifférence d'un ange, lui qui en était pourtant un parfait exemple. Puis il se remémora leur défi, et cela le fit sourire pour la première fois depuis sa longue existence. Le seul moyen de tuer un démon était de lui faire ressentir un sentiment qui était l'exact opposé de ce qu'il savait ressentir. Un sentiment dénué de colère et de perversion. Un sentiment pur et aussi bon que douloureux. L'Amour. Tuer un ange se basait sur le même principe : lui faire ressentir une émotion qu'il était, par définition, incapable de ressentir. Et un ange étant un être dénué d'émotions, indifférent à tout autour de lui, la seule marque d'un véritable bouleversement était les larmes. Ainsi, tuer un démon revenait à le faire aimer, et tuer un ange revenait à le faire pleurer. Tout le monde savait cela, mais personne n'avait encore assisté à une telle chose. Seules les légendes contaient que dans un passé très lointain, quelques anges étaient morts de chagrin. Le défi qu'ils venaient de se donner était insurmontable, mais il sous-entendait la nécessité de se revoir, et rien que pour cela l'ange était satisfait.

**À suivre...**

**Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction avec Harry qui entre en scène ! Beaucoup on été étonné de voir Draco en ange et pas en démon, je m'explique donc ici. Les anges, dans cet histoire, ne sont pas des êtres célestes bons et généreux comme on les suppose d'habitude. Ici, ils sont passifs et indifférents, c'est pourquoi je vois parfaitement Draco dans ce rôle. Je tiens également à m'excuser de ce retard, j'avais prévu de publier toutes les semaines, mais ce sera la seul fois, j'espère ! En fait, j'ai été assez déçue de voir qu'elle n'a pas plu plus que ça, mais que veut-on, c'est comme ça. Alors oui, je vais critiquer dieu dans cette fiction, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, c'est comme pour les homophobes, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous avez aimé ou pas aimé, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. Le chapitre 3 arrivera dans une semaine. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, à bientôt ! **

**Nagisa.  
**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Impatient

**LA POMME DE LA DISCORDE.**

_Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy ll Univers alternatif ll Rating : M ll Genre : Romance ll Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

**Chapitre 3 : Impatient.**

En trois mois passés sur Terre, soit quatre pleines lunes, Draco avait déjà capturé huit démons à lui tout seul. Ses supérieurs étaient fiers de lui tandis que ses camarades le jalousaient. Mais là encore, cette jalousie n'était perceptible que par une ignorance légèrement plus marquée.

Depuis toujours, Draco n'attirait de toute façon pas la sympathie et s'en contentait très bien. Seul Blaise tentait encore de l'apprivoiser, à l'étonnement de tous. Depuis de nombreuses décennies déjà, il lui tenait compagnie, et son manque de loquacité ne semblait pas le déranger.

Mais ici, sur Terre, Draco était totalement seul. Personne ne venait lui raconter des choses totalement inutiles pour le tirer de ses pensées. Et pour cela, Blaise lui manqua. Car ainsi livré à sa propre conscience, il se rendait bien compte que quelque chose l'obnubilait. Chaque nuit de pleine lune, l'ange arpentait les rues, les sens en alerte. Mais ce n'était pas le vil démon qu'il traquait. Il cherchait Harry Potter. Et à chaque aurore, quand il revenait au camp, il était déçu. Et la déception et l'impatience étaient deux sentiments qu'il n'avait mémoire d'avoir ressenti un jour. Draco en était d'autant plus perturbé. Où était donc passé l'ange placide qu'il avait toujours été ?

Le plus dangereux dans ce trouble était que Draco devenait de moins en moins prudent. Au contraire, il recherchait même le danger. Plus d'une fois il lui était arrivé d'ignorer l'aura de quelques démons qui l'encerclaient alors en espérant le prendre par surprise. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, il restait inactif, attendant il ne savait trop quoi. Qu'il vienne le sauver, parce que lui seul avait le droit de le tuer ? C'était ridicule, et Draco en avait bien conscience. Et pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui. Les combats qui suivaient alors étaient bien plus difficile qu'habituellement et le blond en ressortait parfois avec quelques blessures. Une fois même, il dû s'abaisser à colorer son pendentif en vert pour demander de l'aide.

Mais l'attente persistait. Et le besoin s'intensifiait. Le démon ne se montrait pas.

Comment pouvait-il espérer le faire pleurer – et donc le tuer – s'il ne venait pas vers lui ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'attendre à ce que Draco pleure à force de se languir de son absence ! Alors pourquoi ?... Il était tout bonnement inimaginable qu'il ait eu peur de tomber amoureux de lui et donc d'y laisser sa vie, c'était un démon après tout ! Et un démon par définition n'a peur de rien.

Draco eut peur, subitement, que le brun ait été arrêté par les anges et envoyé dans les geôles célestes. Cette idée le fit paniquer autant qu'elle le rassurait, car elle aurait expliqué son absence.

Draco tint pendant trois misérables petits jours où il fut tout bonnement invivable pour ses coéquipiers autant que ses supérieurs. Puis la curiosité et la peur furent trop grandes et il se rendit dans les geôles du Paradis. Sans autorisation. Sans escorte. Cette transgression aurait pu lui coûter très cher s'il s'était fait prendre. Heureusement, il n'en fut rien, et Draco put fouiller la prison de fond en comble. En vain. Harry Potter restait introuvable.

De nombreux jours s'écoulèrent encore. Dans son esprit, Draco aimait redessiner les traits du brun. Le seul souvenir de sa beauté le laissait sans souffle. Il se souvenait de ses yeux… Si verts, si lumineux. Si pleins de vie. Draco avait pensé que les yeux des démons, qu'ils soient entièrement noirs ou juste à l'iris coloré, étaient d'une opacité inquiétante. Ne rien laisser paraître dans leur regard. Un miroir de l'âme totalement fermé, ou bien seulement le reflet d'une âme aussi vide que noire. Mais ce que le blond vit dans le regard d'Harry, cette nuit-là, fut très différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Si les démons contre lesquels il s'était battu avaient des yeux inexpressifs, ce n'était pas du tout le cas d'Harry. Son regard trahissait toutes ses émotions. Il était profond dans sa sincérité. Draco s'y serait noyé.

L'impatience et la peur finirent par se tarirent. Ce fut au tour de la colère de s'emparer de l'ange blond. La colère de comprendre enfin que le démon s'était tout simplement joué de lui. Ah, il avait bien réussi, ce malin, à troubler un ange ! Lui qui aurait dû rester de marbre, il s'était bien fait avoir… Peut-être même que le démon l'avait surveillé en silence. Il avait bien dû rire en le voyant si impatienté ! Si jamais il le retrouvait, il se ferait un plaisir de l'envoyer dans les geôles ! Draco en vain à détestait ce démon de tout son être.

Mais en réalité, celui que Draco détesta le plus fut lui-même. Il se maudit de s'être laissé avoir si facilement par le malin. Mais surtout, il se détesta d'avoir espéré le revoir. Il eut alors terriblement honte de lui, honte d'être un si piètre ange. Pour se racheter, il décida de se comporter comme un ange modèle. A partir de ce moment-là, Draco suivit toutes les instructions de ses supérieurs à la lettre. Il ne prit plus de risques inconsidérés et tenta même de se montrer plus agréable avec ses camarades.

Ensuite suivit une profonde indifférence. Le blond s'était enfermé dans son morne quotidien. Durant les cinq premiers mois de sa mission, lui et ses compagnons durent s'occuper d'humains. Or comme la deuxième hiérarchie n'avait pas ce genre de fonctions, Draco ne fut assigné qu'à un seul humain. (Les Âmes Glorifiées, elles, pouvaient s'occuper d'une vingtaine à la fois.) Draco dut donc, pendant de longues journées, suivre partout une jeune femme d'un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années – âge réellement insignifiant du point de vue d'un ange – dans la ville de Londres où était assigné leur bataillon. Elle était brune, plutôt grande et relativement mince. Elle s'appelait Pansy. D'un point de vue humain, plutôt charmante. Sa beauté était bien loin d'égaler la perfection des êtres célestes, mais un ange aurait probablement pu la trouver jolie. Or Draco se fichait éperdument de son cas. Il avait fait un effort pour retenir son apparence au cas où il la perdrait de vue pendant la journée, et ne pas se tromper d'humain. Mais il n'avait jamais porté sur elle un autre regard que professionnel.

Draco pensait encore à Harry Potter, mais cette pensée ne le faisait plus trembler. Ni de joie, ni d'impatience, ni de colère. Elle le laissait juste avec un arrière-goût d'inachevé dans la bouche, même un peu de déception. Mais c'était tout.

Grâce à cette nouvelle mission, Draco pu découvrir la vie humaine. La première chose qui le surprit, fut de voir à quel point sa protégée se démenait dans la journée. C'est simple : elle courait partout. Le matin, elle se levait avant même le soleil, tirée du lit par une abominable machine infernal – dès sa découverte de l'objet malin, Draco le détesta. Elle ingurgitait alors une abjecte boisson noire qui était censé lui donner de l'énergie, s'habillait en quatrième vitesse et partait de chez elle en prenant soin de fermer sa porte à clef – car les humains ne respectent même pas l'intimité d'autrui, c'est pourquoi il faut tout barricader. Ensuite, elle marchait un peu dans les rues qui s'animaient lentement, puis s'enfonçait sous terre. Elle pénétrait alors dans une sorte de longue boîte métallique qui avançait sur des rails, et qui rendrait le plus téméraire des anges claustrophobe. Le métro, ils appelaient ça. Le métro était d'ailleurs l'une des choses les plus laides que Draco vit.

L'humaine sortait ensuite des souterrains pour s'élever tout en haut d'un bâtiment d'une trentaine d'étages – à croire que la surface de la Terre n'était pas assez grande pour eux. Elle restait cloîtrée toute la journée dans cette enceinte en verre, à s'énerver sur cette drôle de chose métallique qui s'appelait ordinateur, et à supporter les remarques de son supérieur hiérarchique. Elle ne ressortait d'ici qu'en fin d'après-midi.

Et là, commençait la partie la plus intéressante pour Draco. L'humaine fréquentait d'autres humains, et semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir en leur compagnie. Ils parlaient tout le temps, de tout, de rien, toujours tous ensemble. Ils parlaient des autres, parlaient d'eux. Ils parlaient tranquillement, ou bien s'emportaient dans de longs débats. Ils parlaient sérieusement, ou bien sans réelle nécessité. Bref, ils ne cessaient de parler.

Ils accompagnaient cette occupation de sorties – au restaurant, au cinéma, chez un ami – toujours dans l'optique de se mêler à plus de gens. Et cette nécessité de ne jamais être seul intriguait beaucoup le blond, lui qui n'appréciait que la solitude. Le paroxysme de leur besoin social résidait dans ce qu'ils appelaient « le couple ». Une notion tout à fait nouvelle pour Draco, et qui le perturba beaucoup. L'humain ne cessait, pendant toute sa courte vie, de chercher **_une_** personne. Une personne avec qui il partagerait sa vie. Ils mangeraient ensemble. Dormiraient ensemble. Vieilliraient ensemble. Ils partageraient leurs silences et leurs rires. Ils se disputeraient et se supporteraient, pour mieux s'apprécier ensuite. Un concept tout à fait étonnant, vraiment.

Cependant, toutes ces découvertes n'avaient jamais remises en question le point de vue que Draco avait sur les humains. Pas que cela confirmait leur futilité, du tout. Mais juste qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas pensé à revoir son jugement.

C'est durant une nuit au croissant de lune, où Draco n'avait pas besoin de chasser le démon, que tout changea. Il avait suivi Pansy dans une discothèque, lieu de rencontre et de transpiration. Elle avait retrouvé des amis et un jeune homme, Théodore, que le blond avait déjà remarqué quelques fois et que Pansy dévorait du regard sans autant oser lui parler. Toute la soirée, ils s'étaient discrètement jeté des regards. Quand Pansy avait dansé avec un inconnu, ce Théodore avait paru en même tant tellement en colère et tellement déçu. Presque triste. C'est cet épisode qui avait tout provoqué : le jeune homme, visiblement dépité, avait décidé de s'en aller. Il avait brièvement salué ses amis, puis s'était dirigé vers la sortie sous le regard interrogatif de Pansy. Elle l'avait alors rattrapé, plantant là l'inconnu, et ils avaient parlé dans la rue devant la discothèque. Longtemps. Lui semblait en colère et la brune plutôt confuse. Finalement, tout se passa très vite. Dans un excès de colère, Théodore s'était détourné, bien décidé à partir, et automatiquement Pansy avait saisi sa main. Le jeune homme s'était à nouveau retourné et dans un mouvement vif et précis, avait plaqué sa bouche contre la sienne. Et là… Et bien là, il sembla à Draco que toute la colère du brun s'évaporait par les pores de sa peau, et que les muscles, autant à lui qu'à elle, se décontractaient brusquement. Une sorte d'aura de plénitude se dégageait d'eux. Ils étaient restés là, l'un contre l'autre, liés par leur bouche, pendant un long moment. De leurs mains timides, ils se caressaient un peu. Puis enfin, Pansy avait pris l'initiative : elle prit la main du brun et l'emmena chez elle. Et une fois dans son petit appartement, ils s'unirent. Mais c'était tellement loin de l'idée que Draco avait du sexe ! Ni brutalité, ni sadisme, ni soumission. Leur acte n'avait rien de pervers et de malsain comme celui des démons. C'était une étreinte tendre et respectueuse, loin des regards, dans l'intimité de cette petite chambre, dans le silence de la nuit. Pansy et Théodore avaient fait l'amour. Et cela perturba Draco à un point auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Toute la nuit, et toute la journée suivante, et encore la nuit suivante, et encore et encore, il fut obnubilé par cela. Lorsque la pleine lune arriva deux nuits plus tard, il ne fut capable d'attraper aucun démon.

Draco venait de découvrir quelque chose que ni les anges, ni les démons ne connaissaient. Les livres n'en parlaient jamais. Et pourtant, se dit finalement le blond, les anges de la troisième hiérarchie devaient bien le savoir, puisqu'ils s'occupaient des humains. Pourquoi une chose si formidable restait secrète ? Pourquoi n'en parlaient-ils pas ? Une seule explication lui vint, la seule qui pouvait être vraie : Dieu avait ordonné de ne pas en parler.

Après cela, Draco fut absorbé dans la contemplation de la vie de sa protégée. Elle n'était plus une simple humaine, elle était Pansy, cette jolie brune aux yeux verts pétillants de malice. Son quotidien ne changea pas énormément, elle passait toujours les trois quarts de sa journée à son travail, mais une fois l'heure passée, elle voyait beaucoup moins ses amis. Elle retrouvait Théodore avec qui elle allait au cinéma, au restaurant ou tout simplement dans un de leurs appartements. Une fois, il l'emmena à la fête foraine et Pansy en revint avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Souvent, ils dormaient ensemble et faisaient l'amour. Le matin, la séparation était plus difficile, et Pansy rata plusieurs fois le métro. Ce qui changea le plus, que ce soit quand elle était avec lui ou simplement quand elle était au travail, c'était son visage. Pansy était tout simplement rayonnante : elle souriait tout le temps, son regard pétillait. Elle n'en était que plus belle.

Une fois, l'inconcevable pensée que Draco aurait aimé être humain pour connaître l'amour, lui aussi, traversa son esprit. Le lendemain, Olivier rappela ses anges pour les renvoyer au Paradis : ils avaient droit à une petite période de repos.

Le Paradis sembla à Draco plus morne qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Le temps n'avait plus aucun rythme, plus de jour et plus de nuit pour renouveler un quotidien. Juste un fil sans fin sur lequel on glisse sans même s'en apercevoir.

Sans s'en être rendu compte, Draco ne pensait plus du tout au démon Potter. Son esprit était obnubilé par Pansy et Théodore, les deux humains qu'il n'oublierait jamais de toute sa longue existence. Il avait, en ces quelques mois, vu naître en lui une profonde affection pour ce couple, alors qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à s'attacher à un ange – sauf peut-être un peu Blaise. Leur amour l'avait touché au plus profond de lui.

Cependant, il n'en dit pas un mot à qui que ce soit, car il eut peur d'avoir des ennuis. Il ne voulait pas que l'on le juge comme anormal et qu'on le prive à jamais de retourner sur Terre, ou plus terrible encore, qu'on le force à oublier ce passage de sa vie. Il avait aussi peur de la réaction de Dieu, s'il venait à en être au courant. Car il était obligé qu'au moins un ange de la troisième hiérarchie soit chamboulé comme lui en découvrant l'amour des humains. Dieu avaient probablement dû les obliger à garder le silence. Pire, peut-être avait-il bloqué leurs souvenirs. A son retour au Paradis, Draco commença à remettre en question la bienveillance de Dieu…

Peu après son retour, Draco s'était à nouveau rendu sur cette plaine qu'il affectionnait beaucoup. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que Blaise vienne le trouver.

« Draco ! s'exclama-t-il, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres brunes. Tu es rentré ! Comment c'était ?

- Intéressant, avoua le blond.

- Tu as arrêté beaucoup de démons, paraît-il. Je savais que tu serais un des meilleurs !

- Ah… Oui.

Draco avait complètement oublié cette partie-là. Après l'explosion affective entre Pansy et Théodore, le blond avait relégué la chasse aux démons au second plan.

- Tu ne t'es pas trop mis en danger, j'espère ?

- Pas trop, mentit-il.

Un silence tranquille s'installa. Un vent frais soufflait sur la plaine – c'était bien la meilleure chose que Dieu ait accepté de garder en ce Paradis. Draco regardait l'étendue d'herbe tachetée de fleurs colorées, et Blaise regardait Draco.

- Tu m'as manqué… avoua-il finalement dans un murmure gêné.

Le blond tourna alors la tête vers lui, et plongea son regard orage dans le sien. Il semblait très sérieux, tout d'un coup.

- Pourquoi t'attaches-tu autant à moi ?

- C'est mal ? répliqua aussitôt le brun.

- Non. Non, je veux juste comprendre.

- Je m'entends bien en général avec les autres anges. Quand je leur parle de toi, ils disent tous que tu es un asocial imbu de toi-même. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Je vois bien au-delà de ça. Tu es… d'une force, d'un charisme. Tu imposes un profond respect, même pour les anges qui ne t'apprécient pas. Je t'admire, mais pas seulement. Je veux devenir proche de toi parce que je pense que tu vaux la peine d'être connu.

- Je suppose que je dois te remercier.

Blaise ria.

- Je crois que c'est parce que tu es un ange originel que tu es si coincé.

- C'est juste toi qui es trop sentimental.

- Non, tous les autres sont comme moi. Enfin, tous les anges dérivés.

- Et les anges originels sont comme moi ?

- D'après les autres anges, oui. Mais tu sais, il n'y en a vraiment plus beaucoup, donc ce n'est pas facile d'être certain.

Draco hocha la tête. Puis finalement :

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- Aimer ? Aimer d'amour ? Mais de quoi tu parles, Draco ? Un ange n'aime pas.

- Oui, tu as raison. Oublie ça.

Et comme un ange est maître en matière d'obéissance, Blaise oublia aussitôt et retrouva un sourire bienheureux. Mais Draco n'était pas satisfait. Il sentait que quelque chose lui échappait. Il décida alors d'utiliser Blaise pour l'aider, car il savait que Blaise ne le trahirait jamais.

- Blaise, est-ce que tu veux bien me rendre un service ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Pose tes lèvres sur les miennes.

- Euh… Si tu veux.

N'ayant jamais été dans le monde des humains, Blaise ne pouvait pas savoir ce que signifiait un tel geste. C'est un peu comme si un humain disait à un autre : « Touche mon coude avec ton coude. » Aucun sens.

Le brun se pencha vers son ami, qui restait immobile. Ses joues rougirent un peu. Lui savait ce que ce geste impliquait, et bien qu'il ne ressentait pas d'amour pour Blaise, il voulait voir. Voir quoi, il ne savait pas trop.

Puis les lèvres de Blaise touchèrent celles de Draco. Et là… Il ne se passa rien. C'est comme s'il touchait son coude avec son coude. Ça ne servait à rien. Un simple contact.

Blaise s'écarta tout aussi rapidement qu'il s'était approché. Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à son ami.

- Alors ?

- C'est bon, j'ai vu, répondit-il simplement.

- Vu quoi ?

- Rien de spécial.

- Tu es bizarre, aujourd'hui, sourit le brun.

- On dirait bien. »

Ils restèrent alors là pendant un temps indéterminé. Blaise méditait probablement, alors que Draco était encore perturbé par toutes ses découvertes. Il lui semblait effleurer quelque chose du doigt, mais sans jamais pouvoir ni l'attraper ni l'identifier. Il en était frustré. Finalement, il se leva. Il avait besoin de bouger. Il fit un petit signe de tête à Blaise, puis commença à s'éloigner. Puis il se ravisa et se retourna.

« Blaise ! l'interpela-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Le brun sourit, heureux. Draco s'en alla.

**À suivre...**

**Ainsi s'achève le troisième chapitre, où nous ne revoyons pas Harry, mais où l'état d'esprit de Draco évolue peu à peu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry revient très vite ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires. Le chapitre quatre sera publié dans une semaine. A bientôt !**

**Nagisa.**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Bouleversé

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**

**Je suis terriblement désolée. Vraiment terriblement désolée. Moi-même, je trouve que c'est un manque de respect total envers ses lecteurs que d'arrêter sa fic comme ça, en plein milieu. Mais voilà, il m'est arrivé quelque chose de pas très sympathique sur lequel je ne vais pas m'éterniser, mais j'ai du coup été dans l'incapacité d'écrire pendant un bon petit moment. Mais je vais me rattraper ! Alors si vous voulez bien me pardonner et reprendre mon histoire... je promet de ne plus m'arrêter, et même d'essayer de publier plus souvent ! Par contre, pour Le monde est beau! je vais attendre de finir celle-là avant de la reprendre, sinon je te tiendrai plus le rythme... Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée, et j'espère que vous continuerez de me lire...**

**LA POMME DE LA DISCORDE.**

_Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy ll Univers alternatif ll Rating : M ll Genre : Romance ll Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

**Chapitre 4 :** Bouleversé.

Après une permission de quelques jours, Draco retourna sur Terre. C'est avec un plaisir non-dissimulé qu'il retrouva Pansy, sa chère humaine, et Théodore avec qui elle vivait une tendre passion.

Chasser les démons devint sa contrainte de la nuit, et protéger Pansy fut sa réelle mission. Grâce à elle, il en apprenait chaque jour un peu plus sur les humains.

Un jour, la jeune femme décida de présenter son amant à sa famille. Il fut bien accueilli et parfaitement accepté, mais ce qui marqua le plus Draco fut de voir que dans cette maison, l'amour était partout. L'amour entre Pansy et Théodore, certes, doux et passionné. Mais aussi l'amour de sa mère pour sa fille. L'amour de deux vieux humains qui dure encore, malgré les décennies passées. L'amour de la fillette de cinq ans pour son chat blanc. Ou même encore l'amour du petit garçon pour son jouet favori. Les humains débordaient d'amour, et Draco trouva cela incroyable.

Evidemment, il ne fallait pas croire que le monde des humains était rose. Pansy et Théodore se disputaient souvent. Une fois même, la brune jeta son amant dehors et lui claqua la porte au nez. Pendant trois jours, ce fut silence radio. (Et tout ça pour une histoire de serveuse blonde, vraiment…) Puis finalement, alors qu'on venait de sonner, Pansy ouvrit sa porte sur un Théodore au sourire désolé et avec un énorme bouquet de roses rouges dans les mains. L'affaire fut vite classée : Pansy se jeta littéralement sur Théo pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, et ils firent l'amour à même la porte – refermée, tout de même.

Evidemment aussi, le monde des humains avait des côtés très laids. La violence. Le meurtre. Le mensonge. La trahison. La tristesse. La solitude. La liste était longue. Mais pour Draco, l'amour compensait tout. Et le monde des humains était beau.

Quand Draco chassait les démons, les nuits de pleine lune, il faisait toujours en sorte de soit laisser Pansy bien au chaud sous ses couvertures, soit de rester à proximité lorsqu'elle sortait. Et il ne remercierait jamais assez sa vigilance pour cela.

C'était un soir de novembre. Pansy était sortie en boîte de nuit avec Théodore et leurs amis communs. Il devait être approximativement trois heures du matin quand ils décidèrent de rentrer – Théodore avait pratiquement aménagé chez Pansy. Ils avaient un peu bu, ils riaient beaucoup sur le chemin du retour, serrés étroitement l'un contre l'autre. Draco n'était pas très loin, en train d'essayer de capter une aura de démon. Puis soudain, ce ne fut pas une, mais six auras qu'il sentit arriver d'un coup. Il se précipita vers Pansy juste à temps pour voir les démons encercler le couple.

« Oh, elle est vraiment très belle ! entendit Draco.

- Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a ramené personne. Je suis sûr que ça fera plaisir à tout le monde !

Le blond compris très bien le sous-entendu du démon. Il voulait enlever Pansy et l'emmener aux Enfers.

- Bonne idée ! Alors comment on s'y prend ? On le tue, celui-là ? Sinon il va nous gêner.

Se battre contre six démons en même temps était totalement fou. Mais Draco s'en moquait bien. Il aurait pu colorer son pendentif en vert en espérant que l'on vienne l'aider, mais il n'y pensa même pas. Il laissa exploser son aura, faisant brusquement tourner la tête des démons vers lui. Il marcha d'un air décidé vers eux.

- Je vous interdis de les toucher, siffla-t-il d'un air menaçant.

- Oh ! Un ange originel ! Qu'il est beau ! s'extasia un démon.

- Tant pis, ça en fera un de moins ! ironisa un autre en se précipitant vers lui. »

Ce fut le signal : tous les démons se jetèrent sur lui. Mais Draco était vigoureux dans sa rage. S'il se faisait attraper, s'en était fini de Pansy. Et Draco aurait préféré mourir que d'assister à une telle chose.

Alors il se battait, encore et encore, puisant dans ses ressources. Les démons n'étaient pas spécialement forts, pas spécialement organisés, mais trop nombreux pour lui. Il remarqua que tous avaient les yeux entièrement noirs, ce n'était donc que de banals démons.

Pendant que la bataille faisait rage, le couple s'éloignait, inconscient de ce qui se passait tout près de lui. Mais Draco savait que ce serait insuffisant. Même s'il parvenait à retenir les démons assez longtemps, ceux-ci retrouveraient les deux humains sans le moindre problème maintenant qu'ils avaient jeté leur dévolu sur eux.

Alors que Draco se défendait contre un démon, un autre voulut de le frapper au visage. Il tenta de reculer un peu, mais ce fut insuffisant et le démon lui griffa la pommette. Du sang gicla et dégoulina sur sa joue. Le contact fut trop bref pour lui injecter suffisant de poison pour l'immobiliser, mais cela réduisit considérablement ses forces. Draco ne s'en sortait plus… Il s'imaginait déjà finir dans les geôles souterraines, à souffrir autant physiquement que moralement pour l'éternité. Il tomba un genou au sol sous la force d'un coup qu'il venait de parer. C'était fini.

« Assez ! entendit-il tonner.

Tous les démons s'arrêtèrent dans un même mouvement, et regardèrent vers la source du bruit.

- Assez, répéta-t-il simplement. Disparaissez.

- Mais… ! tenta l'un des démons.

Son interlocuteur dut lui envoyer un regard terrifiant, car il ne dit pas un mot de plus. Dans un bruit de froissement d'ailes, les démons s'envolèrent. Leur départ dégagea le champ de vision du blond, et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix : c'était Harry Potter.

- On se retrouve ! dit joyeusement le démon avec un ton qui contrastait avec celui utilisé juste avant.

Draco ne répondit rien. Il était incrédule. Harry Potter… Harry Potter, un vil démon, venait de lui sauver la vie ! Et là, l'ange se souvint : ce _vil _démon, celui qui l'avait abandonné après lui avoir promis de revenir ! – bon, il ne lui avait pas réellement promis, mais c'était tout comme. Le regard de Draco devint mauvais. Il s'était juré de lui faire payer pour l'avoir mis dans tous ses états.

- On se connaît ? demanda-t-il en dissimulant trop mal sa hargne pour être crédible.

- Arrête, tu vas me vexer, s'offusqua faussement le démon. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu m'as l'air bien en colère. Après tout ce temps sans nous voir, tu pourrais m'accueillir plus gentiment.

- Tu n'avais qu'à revenir plus tôt !

Et là, le démon sembla comprendre. Un sourire vint orner ses lèvres. Un sourire presque… tendre.

- Oh, c'est adorable. Je t'ai manqué ? demanda-t-il avec un ton totalement dénué de moquerie.

Il ne reçut pour réponse qu'un regard haineux.

- Laisse-moi me justifier, d'accord ? J'ai dû retourner aux Enfers de toute urgence. Et tu sais, Lucifer n'est pas du genre compréhensif, avec son sale caractère.

Draco ne sut pas ce qui le surpris le plus : que son explication soit très probablement véridique –et donc que sa colère était vaine –, ou qu'il osât délibérément critiquer son seigneur.

A peine eut-il le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il sursauta : le visage de Potter s'était brusquement matérialisé juste devant le sien.

- J'espère que ça n'abimera pas ton beau visage, dit-il en effleurant du doigt la blessure sous son œil gauche.

Il le saisit ensuite par les bras et l'aida à se relever.

- Tu es fou de t'en être pris à six démons tout seul ! Je te rappelle que je suis le seul à avoir le droit de te tuer, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Les démons ! se rappela brutalement le blond. Où sont-ils partis ? Vite, dis-moi !

- Hé, calme-toi, ils ont dû aller s'occuper ailleurs, tu devrais…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà Draco s'envolait.

- Mais attends-moi ! s'offusqua-t-il.

Il s'éleva à son tour dans le ciel pour le rejoindre. Seulement Draco, épuisé par son combat et le poison, ne put se maintenir dans les airs. Ses ailes arrêtèrent brusquement de battre, et il commença à tomber. Heureusement, Potter le rattrapa in extremis et le prit dans ses bras.

- Ne te surmène pas, tu es épuisé.

Il entama une descente vers la terre ferme.

- Non, non, haleta Draco. Pansy !

- Pansy ? »

Le blond tendit la main, et Potter vola dans cette direction, son ange toujours bien contre lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bon immeuble, Draco fit signe au démon de le poser par terre. Il se précipita vers la porte et pénétra dans le bâtiment, suivi de près par le brun de plus en plus intrigué. Ils montèrent d'innombrables marches jusqu'à ce que le blond s'arrête devant une porte. Il entra dans l'appartement.

Un soulagement sans limite s'engouffra dans tout le corps de Draco en découvrant Pansy et Théodore étroitement enlacés dans le lit.

« Alors c'est elle, l'élue de ton cœur ? demanda le démon, taquin.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, rétorqua le blond en sortant de la chambre pour leur laisser leur intimité. Un ange n'aime pas.

- C'est ce qu'on dit.

Draco, à bout de forces, se laissa choir dans le canapé du salon. Il s'allongea en soupirant de bien-être, puis ferma les yeux.

- Tu crois que si je la tuais, tu pleurerais ? demanda nonchalamment le démon.

Draco se redressa dans un bon, écarquillant les yeux d'horreur.

- Ah ah ! Ça va, je plaisante, ria Harry.

Mais l'ange le regardait encore de travers, soupçonneux. Harry s'assit à son tour sur le canapé, contre sa hanche.

- Je plaisantais ! répéta-t-il. Fais-moi confiance, Draco.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Un doux frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Tu es un démon, comment pourrais-je te faire confiance ? murmura le blond.

Ils étaient plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Imperceptiblement, leurs visages se rapprochaient.

- Je t'ai sauvé deux fois, tu te rappelles ? murmura-t-il à son tour.

- Pour mieux me tuer ensuite.

A présent, leurs visages n'étaient plus séparés que d'une dizaine de centimètres. Draco était appuyé sur ses coudes, et Harry était penché sur lui.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de te tuer tout de suite, chuchota le brun d'une voix à peine perceptible. »

Draco avait retenu sa respiration. C'était fou, et pourtant tout son corps tremblait d'impatience. Même s'il avait déjà essayé, il sentait qu'il devait le faire à nouveau. Maintenant. Avec Harry.

Alors le blond se suréleva encore un peu plus. Il ferma les yeux. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles du démon, doucement, timidement. Un nouveau frisson le parcourut à ce simple contact. Il appuya un peu plus ses lèvres. Puis doucement, il commença à les mouvoir un tout petit peu. Il n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi doux. Il voulait plus. Alors, les joues rougies de gêne, il caressa les lèvres d'Harry avec sa langue. Automatiquement, le brun ouvrit la bouche et sa langue vint caresser la sienne. Leur contact fut une sorte de déclic, et de doux et timide, le baiser passa à sensuel et passionné. Harry passa ses bras sous le dos de Draco pour le serrer encore plus contre lui. Leurs bouches se firent plus demandeuses, leurs langues mélangèrent leur goût. Draco eut la brève pensée que oui, c'était bien ça, un vrai baiser, comme celui qu'avait échangé Pansy et Théodore cette fameuse nuit devant la discothèque. Il se sentait littéralement fondre dans les bras d'Harry.

Finalement, après cette étreinte passionnée, Harry et Draco se séparèrent. Mais Harry ne dénoua pas ses bras pour autant. Il garda le blond tout contre lui. Doucement, l'un après l'autre, ils ouvrirent les yeux. Leur souffle était saccadé, leurs lèvres rougies. Une sorte de plénitude s'était emparée d'eux. A ce moment-là, il n'y avait plus de guerre, plus d'humains, même plus de démons ni d'anges. Juste eux deux.

« Wouha… dit finalement le brun dans un murmure pour ne pas briser la bulle qui les entourait. Tu as appris ça où ?

- C'est Pansy qui m'a montré. Tu ne connais pas ça, dans ton Enfer ?

- Non, on ne fait pas ça chez nous. Mais ce truc avec la langue, là, c'est… !

Il ne trouva pas de mot. Draco sourit tendrement.

- Plutôt agréable, n'est-ce pas ? termina-t-il.

_- Plutôt_ agréable ? Tu plaisantes, c'est juste… jouissif !

Le blond ria.

- Attention, à ce rythme tu seras très bientôt fou amoureux de moi.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de rire.

- Ne rêve pas trop, joli dragon. Allez, il faut que je rentre avant de voir débarquer tout un bataillon de démons, dit-il en se levant.

Draco se leva à son tour et l'accompagna jusqu'à une fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, le blond parla, les joues rouges.

- Tu comptes disparaître encore une fois ?

Il avait les bras croisés et un air boudeur. Il regardait fixement un point qui n'était pas Harry. Celui-ci ria. Un ange impassible, ça ?

- Si tu évites de te jeter dans une bataille perdue d'avance fasse à six démons, alors nous nous reverrons bientôt. »

Il attrapa son menton entre son pouce et son index, et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. La seconde d'après, il s'était envolé.

Draco se rappela des jours qui passèrent comme s'il avait été dans une bulle de coton. La pleine lune étant passée, il pouvait passer ses journées avec Pansy, et se perdre dans ses pensées quand elle dormait. Seulement maintenant, Draco ne faisait plus seulement que l'observer et la protéger : il apprenait d'elle. Quand Pansy embrassait Théodore, l'ange pouvait enfin comprendre ce qu'ils ressentaient. Alors il ne se contentait plus de s'émerveiller, il essayait d'apprendre. Quand faut-il approfondir un baiser, ou quand faut-il se contenter d'un petit bisou quand faut-il être entreprenant, quand faut-il laisser faire l'autre pourquoi c'est parfois tendresse, ou pourquoi c'est passion… Pendant ces quelques jours, Draco se sentit plus proche que jamais des deux humains.

Quand venait la nuit, Draco prit pour habitude de s'allonger sur le canapé du salon. Et là, il revivait, encore et encore, la scène qu'il avait vécue avec Harry. Et tous les soirs, il se disait : « Un jour de moins qui me sépare de lui. »

Le blond n'avait vu le démon que deux fois depuis qu'il était sur Terre, et pourtant il ne jurait déjà plus que par lui. Draco, ange impassible du Paradis de Dieu, s'était vu totalement bouleversé par un simple démon. Et ce bouleversement était incroyable pour lui, car il lui apprenait les émotions – les vraies, et non pas les pâles copies que ressentent les anges. Draco ressentait alors une nouvelle essence en lui, et non plus simplement cette sérénité qui ne lui correspondait pas. Harry le rendait vivant.

Le Paradis lui semblait bien loin, perdu dans ses nuages… Draco ne vivait plus que pour Pansy et Harry. Une humaine et un démon. C'en était ironique…

La pleine lune qui suivit, Draco chassa les démons, comme à l'accoutumée. Il espérait un peu voir Harry, bien que cet espoir fût assez maigre. Mais de toute façon, cela importait peu puisqu'Harry lui avait promis de revenir vers lui. Et Draco ne doutait plus de sa parole. Harry s'était montré sous un jour totalement insoupçonné pour un démon, il s'était montré gentil et intéressé. Le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé, bien que le brun ne sache pas exactement ce qu'il représentait, contrairement à Draco, était cependant un nouveau lien entre eux deux. Même si Harry était ignorant, il avait forcément ressenti quelque chose de nouveau et d'envoutant. Quelque chose que l'on veut vivre encore une fois. Après tout, lui-même avait avoué n'avoir jamais rien connu de tel aux Enfers. Draco avait donc quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas : il était le premier et le seul à avoir eu un contact si intime – intime et non pas vulgaire comme l'est l'acte sexuel chez les démons – avec Harry. Et cette constatation fit sourire l'ange.

Comme soupçonné, l'espoir de Draco fut vain. Harry ne se montra pas. Mais le blond ne s'en montra pas décontenancé et traqua habilement et prudemment le démon. Il en arrêta deux, dont un avec l'aide de ses camarades. En effet, il se sentait suffisamment apaisé pour supporter la présence de ses doubles. Mais me direz-vous, un ange est par définition toujours apaisé. Or ce n'était pas le même genre d'apaisement. C'était comme si le premier étouffait Draco, alors que le second au contraire lui donnait de l'air. L'un était le sentiment d'ange, l'autre le sentiment d'humain, tout simplement… Un ange ne s'en rend simplement pas compte tant qu'il n'a pas connu la comparaison.

Et Draco se dit, une fois de plus, que l'humanité semblait largement préférable à l'immortalité céleste.

**À suivre...**

**Et voici mon quatrième chapitre, arrivé avec énooooooormément de retard, mais je vais pas revenir là-dessus, j'en ai parlé dans la note du haut. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réflexions, bonnes ou mauvaises. S'il-vous-plaît, si vous me lisez, dites-le-moi, laissez-moi une review, sinon je vais avoir l'impression que j'ai vexé mes lecteurs et qu'ils ont lâché mon histoire... Je vais essayer de publier plus vite (pour me faire pardonner!) et je pense poster le chapitre suivant vendredi ou samedi ! Merci de m'avoir lu,  
Nagisa.**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Complices

**LA POMME DE LA DISCORDE.**

_Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy ll Univers alternatif ll Rating : M ll Genre : Romance ll Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

**Chapitre 5 :**** Complices.**

Draco était allongé sur le canapé, dans le salon de Pansy. Ses paupières étaient closes. Les battements de son cœur étaient lents et réguliers. Dans cette nuit calme et harmonieusement étoilée, l'ange blond dormait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une caresse aérienne sur sa joue. C'était doux et délicat, légèrement chaud… Draco papillonna un moment, puis ouvrit les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient grandes ouvertes dans l'obscurité. Et là, installé à genoux près de lui, la main encore en suspend au-dessus de son visage, son démon…

« Salut, bel ange…

Draco se mit sur le ventre et cacha son visage entre ses bras en poussant un petit gémissement d'enfant qui se réveille. Harry, amusé, taquina alors sa pommette du bout du doigt.

- Réveillez-vous, princesse… »

Draco étira ses bras et se cambra alors qu'il émettait une sorte de ronronnement. Se faire réveiller par Harry. Voilà une nouvelle découverte qui lui permettait de mieux comprendre Pansy. Son visage rayonnait toujours lorsque Théodore la tirait délicatement du sommeil avec des caresses, des baisers et des mots d'amour. Et en effet, Draco découvrait qu'après le baiser, c'était la deuxième meilleure chose au monde.

Or ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'à ce moment-là, le regard d'Harry avait été inéluctablement attiré par cette envoutante courbure de ses reins et ne pouvait plus s'en défaire. Hésitante, sa main s'éloigna de son visage et se dirigea vers son bassin. Il posa sa main sur sa hanche, et la caressa sensuellement.

Et ce fut pour Draco un brusque retour à la réalité. Cette soudaine caresse le fit sursauter, mais il resta ensuite parfaitement immobile. Harry, ne sachant s'il s'agissait de son assentiment ou de son désapprobation, décida de prolonger sa caresse. Il souleva le bas de son tee-shirt beige, et fit glisser sa main le long de son dos. Finalement, n'en pouvant plus de désir pour cette peau bien trop douce, il s'installa au-dessus de Draco, une jambe encore au sol et une autre repliée sur le canapé, entre le corps de l'ange et le dossier. Il plongea son nez dans la chevelure blonde et en respira l'odeur, comme enivré. Tout en donnant grande attention aux réactions de Draco, pour l'instant toujours immobile, il accentua ses caresses. Il délaissa ses cheveux pour finalement venir mordiller le haut de son oreille, et là, il sentit le blond tressaillir. Cette réaction ne l'encouragea que plus à continuer. Sa main continua alors à monter et descendre le long de son dos dans une caresse lente et douce. Puis finalement, n'en pouvant plus de se contenir, Harry laissa glisser sa main, encore et encore, jusqu'à arriver sur ses fesses. Mais comme il sentit très clairement le blond de crisper, il laissa sa main sans toutefois esquisser le moindre mouvement.

« Harry… prononça-t-il comme s'il l'implorait.

- Draco ? Ça ne va pas ? Je vais trop vite ?

Draco poussa un long soupir, et Harry comprit qu'il n'irait pas plus loin. Il se redressa et le blond en fit de même. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux assis sur le canapé, l'un contre l'autre.

- Je ne suis pas… commença l'ange.

Comme il semblait avoir du mal à exprimer ses craintes, Harry passa son bras sur ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Le blond posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, et, ainsi soustrait à son regard direct, continua d'une voix hésitante.

- Je ne suis pas comme les autres démons, Harry… Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de choses.

- Je sais. Tu es pur, répondit simplement le brun.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça le problème… Enfin, je veux dire…

Il rougit furieusement.

- Je ne pense pas que l'idée de ne plus être pur soit vraiment dérangeante, en soi… bredouilla-t-il.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

- Oh, voilà une bonne nouvelle.

- Mais ! se récria le blond. Je ne suis pas un démon. Si je dois perdre ma pureté, alors ce ne sera pas pour simple luxure. Je veux… Je veux être spécial.

- Un ange et un démon, cela ne te semble pas assez spécial ? demanda Harry, amusé.

- Tu ne comprends pas…

- Explique-moi.

- Je… Quand les démons font… Ce qu'ils font, ce n'est que de la luxure et de la débauche. N'importe quel corps mis à votre disposition suffirait. C'est une simple pulsion malsaine que vous devez assouvir. Et je ne veux tout simplement pas être rabaissé à cela. De la chair dans laquelle on se déverse.

Harry, de l'index, lui fit relever la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il le dévisagea de longues secondes, l'air ahuri.

- Et tu penses que je te considère ainsi ? demanda-t-il.

- Non ! Non… Je ne sais pas… avoua le blond. J'ai peur que ce ne soit qu'un besoin, qu'un automatisme pour toi.

Harry poussa un soupir et Draco eut peur d'avoir commis une erreur. Mais finalement, son étreinte se resserra, ramenant le blond toujours plus près de lui.

- Alors j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu me fasses confiance.

Ce fut alors au tour de Draco de le regarder comme s'il était la septième merveille du monde. Harry ne cherchait même pas à le persuader. Harry lui donnait du temps. Harry le respectait…

- Mais je peux refaire comme la dernière fois, quand même ? demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. »

Et Draco acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

Quand les lèvres d'Harry rencontrèrent les siennes, un délicieux frisson traversa tout son corps. Il était là, dans ses bras, à sa place. Automatiquement, toute tension le quitta.

Mais comme Harry était un démon et qu'il ne pouvait rester sage, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour entrouvrir ses lèvres et mêler sa langue à celle du blond. Le baiser devint passionné. Draco noua ses bras autour de sa nuque alors que le brun plaçait chastement ses mains sur sa taille, par-dessus son vêtement. Leurs langues s'enlaçaient dans un ballet passionné, leur souffle se saccadait et leur bouche laissait passer de petits gémissements.

« Harry, pourquoi es-tu un démon… demanda le blond dans un murmure.

Les bras du brun se resserrèrent en une courroie serrée autour de la taille du blond, et il le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Ainsi, il le gardait pour lui, il le protégeait. Ainsi, ils se donnaient l'illusion que rien ne les séparerait.

- Aurait-ce été réellement plus simple ? murmura Harry dans son oreille.

- Non… Certainement que non.

- Un long silence s'installa. Un silence durant lequel chacun se remémora leurs barrières. Leur race. Leur rang. Leur guerre.

- J'aurais voulu être un humain… laissa échapper Draco.

- Peut-être n'aurions-nous pas été attirés l'un par l'autre, dans ce cas, répondit Harry.

Comme le blond lui lançait un regard interrogatif, il crut bon de préciser avec un sourire :

- Le goût de l'interdit !

Cette réponse typiquement démoniaque fit sourire Draco. Après tout, peut-être avait-il raison. Et puis même si ce n'était pas le cas, Harry était un démon, et Draco un ange. Chacun le resterait. Alors à quoi bon regretter son origine ?

Draco préféra se serrer contre le torse puissant du démon, profitant du temps qu'ils avaient, sachant qu'il ne serait pas éternel.

Lorsque le matin arriva, Draco et Harry étaient toujours ensemble sur le canapé. Le brun venait d'annoncer qu'il était à sa disposition pour la journée entière, ce qui avait ravi Draco. Or comme il ne pouvait se défaire de la surveillance de Pansy, ils avaient décidé qu'Harry le suivrait, et que de ce fait Draco pourrait lui faire découvrir le monde des humains.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry fit la connaissance d'une Pansy peu égaillée par cette douce matinée ensoleillée, marmonnant contre son Théodore trop pris par son travail qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis huit jours.

Ils la suivirent jusqu'à son lieu de travail, et la laissèrent là. Juste en-dessous de l'immeuble se trouvait un jardin public où Draco emmena Harry. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et observèrent les humains autour d'eux. Les mamans avaient profité du soleil pour promener leurs enfants, et l'ange et le démon avaient donc le loisir d'admirer ces petits humains jouer sur différentes structures métalliques telles que des balançoires ou des tourniquets. Harry se moquait gentiment de leur candeur alors que Draco s'émerveillait de chacune de leurs mimiques. Finalement, un peu garçon roux aux taches de rousseur et un visage rond vint se joindre au groupe d'enfants.

« Oh, il est adorable… s'extasia Draco.

- Adorable, un gamin roux ? se moqua gentiment le brun. Tu ne crois pas que c'est contre-nature d'aimer ça pour un ange ?

- Détrompe-toi, Harry. J'ai déjà vu un ange roux au Paradis.

- Pardon ? Le roux est la couleur des démons.

- Je sais… C'est ce que je me suis dit. Ça m'a vraiment perturbé, avoua Draco.

Un silence s'installa alors que tous les deux regardaient le petit garçon. Il jouait avec une petite fille blonde autour de la balançoire. Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés et ses jolis yeux bleus brillaient de malice.

- Comment ton Dieu peut-il créer un ange roux… ? Au-delà de la couleur des démons, c'est surtout la couleur de cheveux de Lucifer.

- Lucifer est roux ? demanda Draco.

Harry acquiesça pensivement.

- Dis, Harry… risqua l'ange d'une voix mal assurée. Tu sais pourquoi Dieu et Lucifer se détestent ?

- Je me suis souvent posé cette question.

Draco fut surpris par cette réponse. Lui et Harry avaient beau être de deux clans différents, ils se posaient les mêmes questions.

- Lucifer n'en parle jamais ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, tu es fou ! Je suis certain que même Dieu est moins braqué sur ce sujet.

A nouveau, un silence s'installa pendant lequel Draco essayait d'assimiler ces étranges révélations. Finalement, ce fut Harry qui reprit la parole.

- Ne penses-tu pas que c'est ridicule ? Nous nous battons sans même savoir pourquoi.

L'ange ne répondit rien. Evidemment, qu'il le pensait aussi : il ne passait pas une seule journée sans se faire une réflexion de ce genre. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un démon puisse penser de la même façon que lui, et remettre son autorité en question.

- Êtes-vous nombreux, en Enfers, à penser de cette façon ?

- Je ne sais pas. Nous n'en parlons jamais. Je ne sais pas quel genre de relation règne entre les anges au Paradis, mais aux Enfers, ce n'est qu'un rapport de force.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Draco.

- Les démons ne s'entendent pas entre eux. Nous n'avons pas d'_amis_ ou même d'_affinités_. Nous nous méprisons les uns les autres, et tout ce que nous souhaitons, c'est être plus puissant que les autres. Notre cœur n'est habité que de colère et de jalousie.

- Pas le tien, dit Draco le plus sérieusement du monde, le regard rivé sur Harry.

Celui-ci fut d'abord surpris d'une telle affirmation, puis un sourire tendre se dessina sur ces lèvres.

- Merci.

Draco rougit furieusement.

- Non… ! C'est sorti tout seul, je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler !

Harry rit et Draco se renfrogna, l'air boudeur.

- A toi, maintenant. Raconte-moi, demanda le démon.

- Le Paradis… Le Paradis est le lieu le plus ennuyeux que je n'ai jamais vu. Les anges passent leur vie à méditer. Ils ne se méprisent pas, mais ne s'aiment pas. Ils sont indifférents.

Draco se tut et se perdit dans ses pensées. Il en sortit quelques secondes plus tard comme dans un sursaut.

- En fait, non !

- Non ? demanda Harry, qui ne comprenait plus.

- Ça, c'était avant. Du temps où le Paradis n'était peuplé que d'anges originels. Maintenant, il n'y en a presque plus et ce sont les anges dérivés qui ont pris notre place. Les anges dérivés sont beaucoup plus sociables que les anges originels.

- C'est d'ailleurs un principe que je n'ai pas compris, dit Harry. Pourquoi les anges originels ont-ils été remplacés par des anges dérivés ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Au début, je pensais simplement que Dieu voulait un peu de diversité dans son Paradis, et qu'il changeait donc notre apparence. Mais j'ai l'étrange impression que ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il change…

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Harry alors que la conversation prenait une tournure étrangement inconfortable.

- Je ne suis certain de rien mais… En parlant avec mon ami Blaise, ou bien les rares fois où je dois adresser la parole aux autres anges dérivés, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont bien plus simples d'esprit que les anges d'autrefois. Leurs sujets de méditations sont plats, leur analyse est médiocre. Ils ont l'avantage d'être plus sociables, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est au détriment de leur intelligence.

- Mais… Pourquoi Dieu voudrait-il rendre ses anges plus stupides ?

- Plus stupides, je ne sais pas. Mais moins lucides.

- Moins lucides par rapport à quoi ? demanda Harry presque en murmurant, tant cette conversation semblait transgresser les interdits.

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est une question que je me pose souvent. N'as-tu jamais une drôle de sensation en considérant ton univers ?

- Tu veux dire, l'impression que nous vivons en équilibre sur un mensonge ?

- Exactement… chuchota Draco. »

Finalement, en fin de journée, Pansy sortit de l'immeuble l'air plus renfrogné qu'à son arrivée. Elle rentra directement chez elle.

« Je suppose que c'est son doux caractère qui t'a charmé en premier ? ironisa Harry une fois arrivé à l'appartement.

- Elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude ! La défendit Draco. Enfin, si, parfois, mais c'est aussi une qualité d'avoir un caractère vif. Elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.

Harry rit.

- Un peu comme toi, en fait, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Une gueule d'ange, mais un caractère de cochon !

- Hey, je te permets pas !

Le démon rit de plus belle alors que Draco offrait un visage offusqué. La sonnerie du téléphone les sortit de leur bulle, et Pansy pénétra dans le salon pour décrocher. Harry et Draco s'approchèrent pour entendre la voix lointaine du combiné.

« Allô ?

- Allô, Pansy ? C'est Théo.

- Tiens, tu me donnes signe de vie ? demanda la jeune femme d'un ton hargneux.

Harry pouffa.

- On dirait toi après que je sois revenu des Enfers !

Il reçut un coup de coude dans le ventre.

- Pansy, je t'en prie, ne le prends pas comme ça… C'est difficile pour moi aussi, tu me manques…

La brune ne dit rien, mais sembla se radoucir.

- Je pensais passer ce soir, te rendre visite. Tu es d'accord ?

- …D'accord, marmonna-t-elle.

- Génial ! Je suis là dans une petite heure.

- A tout à l'heure.

- Dis, Pansy ! interpella-t-il avant qu'elle ne raccroche.

- Oui ?

- Je prends mon pyjama et ma brosse à dent… ?

- Évidemment ! s'exclama la brunette en raccrochant précipitamment.

- Ces humains… soupira Harry en riant. »

Et comme promis, environ une heure après, Harry faisait la connaissance du fameux Théodore. Cependant, la phase de découverte fut brève. Lorsque Pansy lui ouvrit la porte, le jeune homme tenait dans les mains un énorme bouquet de roses rouges. Pansy avait alors, pour la première de la journée, retrouvée son si beau sourire. Elle l'avait embrassé pour le remercier, et le manque faisait, ils avaient rapidement commencé à se caresser. Finalement, ils avaient pris le chemin de la chambre à coucher.

Harry était assez ébahi par cette démonstration affective. Mais surtout, il était stupéfait par ce sourire niais et comblé qu'affichait Draco.

« Alors c'est ça… murmura-t-il simplement.

Le blond acquiesça.

- Et là, ils…

- Font l'amour, termina Draco. L'amour des humains.

- Je veux voir ! annonça Harry.

- Non ! s'exclama alors le blond. C'est intime comme moment, tu ne peux pas !

- Arrête, Draco, ne me fait pas croire que tu as appris tout ça en restant de l'autre côté de la porte, dit le brun en lui faisant en clin d'œil. »

Draco rougit, et Harry en profita pour entrer dans la chambre. Là, il ne fut plus question de parler. La pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité, seulement troublée par l'éclat du croissant de lune. On devinait plus que l'on voyait les corps s'emmêler, se caresser tendrement, se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Leurs gémissements de plaisirs étaient entrecoupés par leurs murmures, « Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… » répétés dans une litanie, et les « Tu m'as tellement manqué, tellement… ».

Harry sortit de lui-même de la pièce, ressentant le besoin de leur laisser leur intimité.

« Alors c'est cet amour-là que tu veux ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Draco se contenta de rougir.

Mais une autre couleur attira le regard du démon.

- Draco, ton pendentif devient mauve.

Le blond baissa la tête et constata qu'effectivement, son pendentif changeait de couleur.

- Oh… murmura-t-il, déçu.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai une permission. Je dois rentrer au Paradis. »

**À suivre...**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Sociabilisé

**LA POMME DE LA DISCORDE.**

_Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy ll Univers alternatif ll Rating : M ll Genre : Romance ll Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

**Chapitre 6 :**** Sociabilisé.**

Lorsque Draco arriva au Paradis, il était encore morose. Il avait laissé Harry le matin même, et celui-ci lui avait promis de prendre soin de Pansy et Théodore le temps de son absence. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que tout le long de sa permission, Draco ne verrait pas Harry, et qu'il lui manquait déjà. C'est donc la mine sombre qu'il arriva dans la Salle de Transit. Mais là, il fut accueilli par un Blaise qui l'attendait avec un visage souriant.

« Draco, ça faisait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour, Blaise. Tu as l'air plein d'entrain.

- Je suis content de te revoir. Ton séjour sur Terre n'a pas été trop pénible ?

Draco ne répondit pas. A présent, ils marchaient côte à côte vers le village. Blaise ne perdait pas son doux sourire.

- S'est-il passé des évènements notables durant mon absence ?

- Non, rien de spécial, répondit le noir. Je me suis fait deux nouvelles connaissances.

- Oh, c'est bien.

- Je te les présenterais, si tu veux bien ? Ils ont hâte de te rencontrer. Ils t'admirent beaucoup.

- Parce que je suis un ange originel.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais pas seulement.

- Pourquoi alors ?

Blaise arrêta de marcher pour regarder Draco.

- Eh bien, parce que tu es très beau, parce que tu es très respecté, et que je fais toujours ton éloge !

Draco s'autorisa un petit sourire qui ravit Blaise.

- En fait, reprit le brun en marchant à nouveau, tu en as peut-être déjà vu un. Il était aussi au Grand Théâtre pour le discours.

- Oh, vraiment ? Il était assigné à la même ville que moi ?

- Non, en réalité, il ne partait pas en mission.

Devant l'air interrogateur du blond, Blaise développa :

- En fait, lui et son frère –parce qu'ils sont jumeaux– ont été réquisitionnés pour la prochaine mission. Celle qui suit ta permission. Vu que c'est la première fois, ils ont été prévenus avec beaucoup d'avance, et comme ils étaient assez inquiets, l'un d'eux a assisté au discours pour en savoir un peu plus.

Alors que Blaise poursuivait ses explications, les deux anges arrivèrent devant la maison de Draco. Mais alors qu'ils pénétraient à l'intérieur, le blond sentit une présence.

- Oh, on dirait qu'ils sont déjà là. Je suis désolé, ils étaient tellement enthousiastes que je leur ai proposé de venir t'accueillir… Mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient là si tôt.

Draco ne dit rien, mais cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Il était suffisamment déprimé d'avoir quitté le monde des humains, il ne voulait pas en plus se forcer à se montrer courtois avec des anges qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Et tout cela sans même avoir eu quelques secondes de répit…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, les deux anges étaient effectivement là, l'un à côté de l'autre, comme si un miroir les séparait. Et là, Draco les reconnu. Comment oublier une telle caractéristique ?

- Tu es… commença-t-il.

- L'ange roux qui a attiré votre regard, sourit l'ange de droite. Enchanté, Ange Draco. Je m'appelle George.

- Enchanté, dit le second d'une voix tout à fait similaire au premier. Je suis Fred.

- Enchanté… répondit Draco, perplexe.

Blaise l'invita à s'assoir sur un siège, et il fut ravi de cette initiative. Il se sentait si désorienté qu'être assis lui redonna un peu de constance.

- Donc vous êtes… frères ? Jumeaux, qui plus est ? demanda-t-il pour masquer son trouble.

- Oui, tout à fait, répondit l'un.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? demanda Draco. Je veux dire, il n'y a jamais eu de tels liens entre les anges, et comme nous descendons tous d'un Ancien différent…

- En réalité, expliqua l'autre, nous descendons de deux anges différents, mais nous avons pris la moitié de chacun. C'est une anomalie survenue au cours de notre formation.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, résuma Draco, vous possédez deux ailes venues chacune d'anges différents ?

- Exactement.

- Mais… continua Draco qui ne parvenait pas à se faire à cette idée. Ça ne vous a jamais gêné ? Pour voler, je veux dire ?

- Non, pas du tout. En fait, nos ailes sont parfaitement coordonnées. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'elles sont liées à leur paire, mais aussi à leur double.

- Du coup, nous avons aussi une sorte de lien spécial, mon frère et moi, continua le second. Nos ailes nous unissent.

Draco n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose.

- C'est… incroyable, put-il seulement articuler.

Les jumeaux sourirent. C'était bien la première fois qu'un ange se montrait si curieux par rapport à leurs ailes. Surtout un ange originel qui, d'après ce qu'on en disait, se préoccupait peu des autres.

- En tout cas, nous sommes ravis d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Draco. Blaise nous a tellement parlé de vous !

Le blond tourna alors son regard vers Blaise, qui était resté en retrait pendant leur discussion.

- Et toi, Blaise, comment les as-tu rencontré ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas très dur. Il suffit d'être un peu plus sociable que toi, ce qui n'est pas très difficile ! »

Les anges dérivés rirent, et Draco sourit.

Finalement, presque à chaque fois que Blaise venait voir Draco, il était accompagné des jumeaux. Pour lui, ils étaient toujours aussi indifférenciables, mais comme il en était de même pour Blaise, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Fred et Georges avaient beaucoup d'humour et une discussion agréable. Parfois, Draco oubliait qu'il était avec des anges et non avec des humains. La seule chose qui dérangeait réellement le blond, c'était de se rendre compte toujours un peu plus à chacun de leur rendez-vous la simplicité de leur esprit et la futilité de leurs discussions. Ces deux anges ne semblaient jamais approfondir une seul question ne voyaient jamais plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Ils étaient certes très doués pour les émotions humaines, mais avaient perdu toute leur intelligence d'ange. Blaise, que Draco considérait déjà comme un ange assez simple d'esprit, semblait presque être une lumière à côté d'eux. Si tous les anges dérivés devenaient ainsi, très bientôt, le Paradis deviendrait futile et bruyant…

Draco, en ange pacifique, avait appris à ne pas se formaliser sur les défauts. Aussi, il passait de bons moments auprès des deux anges roux qu'il appréciait pour leur enthousiasme si enfantin, et en réalité, si humain.

Les jumeaux adoraient entendre Draco leur raconter des histoires anciennes sur le Paradis. Le blond leur avait alors raconté comment était celui-ci, lorsqu'il n'était peuplé que d'Anges Originels. Il leur raconta la très ancienne époque où anges et créatures célestes se mélangeaient. Il leur parla même de son créateur et de ses exploits guerriers, et leur décrivit la façon dont il s'était battu pour garder son nom. Les rouquins furent tellement touchés par cette histoire qu'à partir de ce jour, ils ne l'appelèrent plus Draco, mais Dragon, comme feu son ange créateur.

Ces histoires leur semblaient tellement lointaines, comme des légendes, et quand ils firent part de cette impression anodine à Draco, elle le laissa perplexe. En effet, le Paradis avait bien changé. Le temps s'était-il écoulé sans que le blond n'en ait eu conscience, puisque rien ne le laisse paraître en ce lieu, ou bien les choses avaient-elles réellement évoluées si vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le comprendre ? En tous les cas, cette constatation ne fit qu'alourdir un peu plus la solitude du blond. Ses anciens camarades, Anges Originels, bien que totalement passifs et indifférents, mais cultivés et philosophes, lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'aurait devinait au temps où il les côtoyait encore. Et l'absence d'Harry ne se fit que d'avantage ressentir, car en cet être se mêlaient l'intelligence des Anges Originels, la sociabilité des Anges Dérivés, et plus encore, la nouveauté d'un Démon.

« Je suis impressionné, avoua un jour Blaise, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient enfin en tête-à-tête sur la grande étendue d'herbe où Draco aimait se reposer. Tu es devenu sociable.

- Tes efforts ont porté leurs fruits, répondit Draco.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que la gloire me revienne, sourit Blaise. J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est ton voyage sur Terre qui t'a changé.

- Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu me changer là-bas ?

- Je ne sais pas, en fait. Mais quoi –ou qui– que ce soit, je suppose que c'est bien.

- Blaise, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ta voix est amère ? demanda le blond. Serais-tu jaloux ?

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son regard était perdu là où Draco ne pouvait voir.

- Tu t'entends très bien avec Fred et Georges, dit-il finalement. Tu leur en dis tellement en si peu de temps… Combien de temps ai-je mis pour que tu m'en dises autant ?

- Blaise… murmura Draco. Ces deux anges n'auront jamais la même place que toi.

Comme le noir ne disait rien, le blond se força à continuer.

- Je ne leur raconte que des histoires pour les divertir, probablement parce que je suis un peu plus sociable, mais aussi parce que je pensais que je te devais cet effort, comme c'est toi qui me les as présenté. Mais tu es celui qui, pendant toutes ces décennies, s'est obstiné à demeurer auprès de moi malgré mon indifférence. Ces anges ne savent rien de moi, Blaise. Personne ne me connait mieux que toi, tu le sais bien.

- Si je suis celui que tu prétends, alors dis-moi. Dis-moi ton secret.

- Quel secret ? demanda Draco, surpris.

- Celui qui est resté dans le monde des humains. Raconte-moi !

Un silence plana. Le regard du brun brillait de détermination, alors que celui de Draco se perdait.

- Blaise… finit-il par murmurer. Ce secret pourrait te mettre en danger.

- Peut m'importe, répondit-il.

- Blaise… répéta Draco en se prenant la tête entre les mains, comme si ce dilemme qui s'imposait à lui le faisait souffrir.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir prouver sa confiance en son ami, mais il avait peur des conséquences. Ce qu'il faisait était tellement tabou, tellement interdit…

- Tu as tellement changé… murmura alors Blaise. I peine quelques temps, tu aurais simplement refusé d'une voix plate. A présent, on dirait que ton silence te déchire.

- Blaise… répéta-t-il encore, surpris cette fois-ci.

Oui, vraiment, Blaise le connaissait mieux que ce qu'il pensait. Il ne savait si c'était dû à sa nouvelle sociabilité, mais il voyait son ami sous un nouveau jour. Peut-être pourrait-il lui en dire suffisamment pour le contenter, mais pas assez pour le mettre en danger…

- Je vais te dire ce que je peux, décida-t-il finalement. Mais tu dois me promettre de garder le silence !

- Je promets, répondit solennellement le brun.

Draco prit une grande inspiration, puis se lança :

- J'apprends les sentiments humains. Au début, je les ai seulement appris en étudiant ma protégée, mais j'ai ensuite pu… les expérimenter, dirais-je…

- Les expérimenter ? répéta le brun. Comment ?

Draco ne répondit pas, l'air gêné.

- Seul ? demanda Blaise avec une petite voix alors que ses yeux le suppliait clairement d'affirmer.

- Non, Blaise, pas seul…

- Tu as rencontré un ange… ? Un ange spécial ?

Draco fit non de la tête

- Oh… Un humain, alors… ? demanda-t-il. Mais les humains ne peuvent pas nous voir…

Il se frotta le front alors qu'il réfléchissait, cherchant à donner un sens à ses pensées. Et soudain, son corps se figea et sa tête se releva. Son regard écarquillé se planta dans celui de Draco. Il avait compris.

- Un démon ?! s'exclama-t-il.

- Chuuut ! siffla Draco.

- Draco, je t'en supplie, jure moi que ce n'est pas vrai… murmura-t-il alors.

Le silence de du blond ne pouvait que confirmer ses craintes.

- Draco, non ! Un démon ? Un démon ?! Mais où as-tu perdu ton esprit, aux portes du Paradis, ou bien est-ce ce malin qui te l'a volé ?! Un démon ! »

Blaise s'était brusquement levé et faisait les cents pas. Il était secoué de colère, d'incompréhension et révulsion. Les Anges et les Démons n'avaient rien à faire ensemble, c'était interdit, pire encore, c'était contre nature. Le simple fait d'imaginer un démon auprès de Draco lui envoyait des frissons de dégouts. Comme Draco ne se défendait ni ne s'expliquait, Blaise finit par le regarder à nouveau. Et pire que cette nouvelle, ce fut l'attitude du blond qui le chamboula. Il était resté assis sur l'herbe, et le regardait avec ces mêmes yeux inexpressifs qu'il avait eu pendant des siècles. Mais même derrière ce masque, Blaise devina sa déception et sa tristesse. Deux sentiments qui, normalement, n'existaient pas chez le blond.

« Je croyais que tu appréciais ce que j'étais devenu.

- Draco…

- Je me suis confié pour te prouver mon amitié. C'est ainsi que tu me prouves la tienne. »

- Sur ce, il se leva, laissant là Blaise avec une étrange sensation dans sa gorge.

Le temps au Paradis s'écoula sans donner de signe. Draco voyait toujours les jumeaux et Blaise. Ce dernier cherchait sans cesse son regard alors que Draco s'obstinait à ne pas le lui accorder.

Harry lui manquait terriblement.

Fred et Georges exprimèrent à Draco leurs craintes quant à leur prochaine mission, et le blond tenta de les rassurer pour le mieux. Il leur promis de rester avec eux les premières nuits de pleine lune.

« Une fois que l'on aura nos pendentifs, nous pourrons essayer de les modifier afin d'y ajouter une nouvelle couleur. Ainsi, peut-être pourrons-nous installer un signal rien que pour nous trois.

- Vous seriez capable de faire ça, Draco ?

- Avec un peu de magie, je suppose que ça ne doit pas être très difficile, expliqua-t-il.

- Et ne peux-tu pas faire pareil pour moi ? demanda alors Blaise. Que je sache qu'il ne t'arrive rien…

- Tu n'as pas de pendentif.

Blaise soupira.

- J'aurais voulu venir avec vous, laissa-t-il échapper.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, contra Draco, la voix dure.

- Mais… tenta le brun.

- Je suis soulagé de te savoir ici, en sécurité.

Cette explication sembla convenir à Blaise, qui se permit un petit sourire. C'était peu, mais juste suffisant de la part de Draco pour qu'il comprenne : il l'estimait encore.

Un peu plus tard, alors que Draco se retrouvait seul et que les jumeaux étaient partis méditer, Blaise vint lui rendre visite. Il s'attendait à entendre retenir la corne de brume à n'importe quel moment, aussi il voulait prendre le temps de parler une dernière fois à Draco avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

« Draco, c'est moi, dit-il pour annoncer sa présence lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre du blond.

Celui-ci était allongé, les yeux fermés, et profitait des quelques instants qui lui restaient avant son départ. Lorsqu'il entendit Blaise, il se redressa sans entrain et le regarda avec indifférence. Peu rasséréné par le comportement de son ami, le brun s'installa timidement au bord du lit.

- Je suis désolé de revenir sur le sujet, mais je pense que c'est nécessaire… débuta-t-il.

Il prit le silence de Draco pour un assentiment et poursuivit avec la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis leur dispute :

- Quel genre de sentiment expérimentes-tu, au fait… ?

- Je ne sais pas. Plusieurs, je suppose, dit Draco.

Il ne voulait pas répondre directement à ce genre de question. Lui-même n'en était pas certain.

- Mais… Es-tu sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, c'est un démon. Peux-tu réellement lui faire confiance ?

- Il m'a sauvé la vie par deux fois, Blaise.

- Mais peux-tu être certain de ses intentions ?

- Non. Mais j'en prends sciemment le risque. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, ce sera de ma faute, et uniquement de ma faute.

- Mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… Draco, je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. Je m'inquiète seulement pour toi.

- Je sais, avoua le blond. C'est bien pour cela que je te pardonne.

- Mais comment puis-je être sûr qu'il ne t'arrive rien ?

- Tu ne peux pas, répondit simplement Draco.

- Je ne comprends pas… soupira Blaise. Pourquoi prends-tu autant de risques ? Au final, c'est pour quoi tout ça ? Pour des sentiments humains ? Pour un démon ? Tu es un ange, Draco. Pourquoi aller chercher plus loin ?...

- Parce que j'ai besoin de plus ! Plus que cette simple existence passive. En réalité Blaise –et je sais que ce que je vais dire ne vas pas te plaire– cette expédition sur Terre m'a sauvé. Depuis quelques temps déjà, je songeais à aller me coucher. C'est ça, ou le Tombeau Blanc.

Blaise ne dit rien d'abord, probablement trop étourdi de prendre conscience que son ami pouvait vouloir en finir. Puis finalement, il soupira, comme résigné.

- Je suppose que je ne peux rien y faire. Promets-moi tout de même de faire attention. »

Draco acquiesça, et ce fut suffisant pour Blaise. Il le salua une dernière fois, puis quitta la maison. A peine fut-il sorti que la corne retentit.

**À suivre...**

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Ce n'est pas le plus passionnant, je vous l'accorde, mais pas de crainte, le chapitre à venir verra un peu plus d'action, un peu plus de sentiments, et un peu plus de questions ! Mais il fallait bien que Blaise soit un minimum au courant, le pauvre... Donc je vous souhaite du plaisir à lire, j'espère que ça vous plaira, et je vous retrouve dans quelques jours avec le chapitre 7... Au plaisir ! **

**Nagisa.**


End file.
